Freddie and Lindsey - All Just A Game
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Starting from Lindsey and Joe going off on their honeymoon - Lindsey tries to deny there's something there between her and Freddie, but when Sinead and Freddie announce their engagement and she moves in, Lindsey's jealousy only gets the better of her...
1. Chapter 1

**Before we start, I just want to give a huge thank you to my friend Poppy, aka poppscb, who's been absolutely amazing in helping me with this story and writing chapters for it too, so I hope you enjoy it…**

LINDSEY'S POV:

Joe and I were willing to try and give things another shot, that's why we'd come away on honeymoon, but no matter what I tried, I couldn't get Freddie and what he'd said out of my head. What I'd said to Cindy about him staying up with me till 4am in the morning listening to my problems and telling me everything would be okay was true, he was the one I turned to whenever anything happened, good or bad, and the person that should've been the person I was away with at the minute, so why wasn't it?

"I thought we came here to sort things out?" Joe questioned as I checked my phone

"We have?" I replied, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's just you've been more interested in your phone than anything else since we got here" he admitted

"We left in such a hurry, I'm just checking people haven't text and asked where we are" I explained

"Well how about you put it down for half-an-hour and we go for a walk?" he suggested

"You go. I wanna stay here. I've got a headache" I admitted, smiling at him weakly

"Okay" he replied. Grabbing his jacket as the cool evening set in, he kissed my cheek and left…

Sighing heavily as the room door shut behind him, I checked my phone again. Nothing! Why had Freddie ignored my voicemail asking him to meet me?

FREDDIE'S POV:

From now on I was throwing myself into my relationship with Sinead. Seeing Joe and Lindsey going off on their honeymoon had broken my heart, but I'd known deep down that it'd always be him she chose. After so long, I'd just had to get it out in the open. Sitting on my bed, flicking through the channels, I saw from the corner of my eye that Sinead walked into the room…

"Hey, your Mum said you seem pretty down" she informed me as she shut the door behind her

"So you thought you'd come to try and cheer me up, did you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I thought I could try" she admitted, smiling at me warmly "do you fancy doing something with Katie and me, seeing as though it's nice outside?"

"Yeah, why not" I replied, reciprocating her smile "what about the zoo?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, both of us climbing off the bed. As we reached the bedroom door, I kissed her softly… "Thank you"

"What for?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Taking my mind off things" I informed her, both of us leaving the bedroom

We made our way downstairs and into the hallway, seeing Mum cooing over Katie…

"Mum, can we have her back now please?" I asked

"Do you have to?" she questioned "she's just so beautiful. Yes she is"

"Well we can't really go to the zoo without her" I admitted, chuckling lightly

"You're going out?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied as Sinead took Katie from my Mum "we'll see you later"

"Bye" she stated, me opening the door for Sinead to push Katie's pushchair out, both of us leaving the house

"Before I forget, you left this at mine the other day" Sinead informed me, handing me my phone

"Thanks, I've been wondering where it was" I admitted

Smiling at me warmly, we both continued walking...


	2. Chapter 2

LINDSEY'S POV:

Still nothing from Freddie! Mine and Joe's "honeymoon" was coming to an end and I was half dreading, half excited about going back to the village. I was looking forward to seeing everyone, but then it'd be back to reality, back to the awkwardness that was bound to ensue with Freddie…

"Linds, you should get packing, babe" Joe informed me as I stared blankly at my phone

"I'm all done" I replied, motioning to my bags and suitcase in the corner of the room

"When did you do that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as I looked up from my phone

"Whilst you were at the gym" I informed him "I've packed your things too. All you need to do is shower and change into the clothes I've laid out for you"

"Perfect woman" he proclaimed, kissing me softly before making his way into the bathroom

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Sinead…" I stated as we made our way through the hallway to the stairs. She and Mum had been on a girls shopping trip for Mum and Fraser's impending, surprise wedding

"Yeah?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me as she stopped on the stairs

"Don't get me wrong, I love how well you're getting on with my Mum, but I've missed you today, so if you've got some time, maybe I could have you to myself?" I suggested

"I'd like that" she informed me, kissing me softly

"Joe, Lindsey" Mum proclaimed, Sinead and I pulling apart

"Merry Christmas" Joe chuckled, Mum embracing them both tightly

"Come on, let's get these upstairs" I replied, hurrying Sinead up the stairs

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Freddie, Sinead, are you two coming down here or what?" Sandy shouted up the stairs

"Nothing like killing the mood, Mum" Freddie sighed as he and Sinead made their way back downstairs, fixing their clothes as they entered the room

Flopping down onto the sofa next to each other opposite Joe and I, I inhaled and exhaled a breath. This was going to be harder than I thought…

"So, what's this big news then?" Joe questioned as Ziggy made his way into the living room, sitting down next to me as he placed the cups for the pot of tea Sandy had made on the table

"Well, tomorrow at The Dog, Fraser and I are getting married" Sandy announced

"Congratulations" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly

A little while later, I was in the kitchen loading the dishwasher when I heard footsteps. Turning to see who it was, I saw Freddie. Inhaling and exhaling a breath as I shut the dishwasher, I turned to him, leaning against the worktop… "Are we gonna talk or what?"

"What is there to talk about?" he inquired, fiddling with his fingernails

"The fact I called you and left a voicemail" I informed him "why didn't you call me back?"

"I never got a voicemail" he replied "I would've called you if I had, you know that"

"I left a message asking to meet you" I explained "we needed to talk"

"And we don't now?" he questioned

"I thought you said we didn't need to?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "besides, I wanna make things work with Joe, and you and Sinead seem to be doing pretty good"

"Yeah we are" he informed me, smiling "she's a great girl"

"Sure you can handle the pressure?" I questioned

"What do you mean?" he inquired

"The more serious things get, the more Sinead is gonna be relying on you" I informed him "pretty soon she'll be talking moving in together, you being a Dad to Katie, making things official"

"One of those boxes is already ticked" he admitted

"What?" I questioned

"Sinead's moving in here after Christmas" he informed me

"There's no room" I proclaimed, shocked

"Ziggy said he doesn't mind it, so yeah, there is" he replied

"Is that really what you want?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "You'd better go and get organised"

"What for?" I asked

"Drinks at The Dog. Starting the festivities early Fraser says" he explained

I nodded my head in understanding, exhaling a breath I didn't know I'd been holding as Freddie shot me an intense stare and left the room. This was most definitely gonna be harder than I thought…


	3. Chapter 3

LINDSEY'S POV:

"I've been thinking" Freddie admitted, startling me as he walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Are you sure that's safe?" I questioned, smirking at him weakly

"Not the time for jokes, Linds" he informed me "I just wanted to apologise for saying what I said to you. I never should've done. I was confused about my feelings for Sinead. I wasn't thinking straight"

"So we can put it behind us, yeah?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "I wanna focus on my relationship with Joe, make things right between us again. Are you sure you can handle that?"

"I'm with Sinead" he replied "let's just put it behind us and pretend it never happened?"

"I'd like that" I admitted, smiling at him warmly

"Then that's what we'll do" he informed me, reciprocating my smile "we good? I've missed you"

"We're good" I assured him "and I've missed you too. Do you need some help with that?"

"Yes please" he sighed "never have been very good with knots"

Chuckling lightly at him, I walked over to him, trying to calm my beating heart as I stepped into his personal space, being able to feel him watching me as I sorted his tie for him. Stepping backwards and flattening out his shirt as I did, I smiled at him warmly… "So, are we gonna hug to seal the deal or what?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, pulling me towards him, wrapping his arms around me tightly. Shutting my eyes as he held me, I ran my hand up his back and wrapped my arms around his neck…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Freddie, can you put these in Joe and Lindsey's room please?" Mum asked, handing me a box of corsages

Nodding my head, I took it from her, making my way back up the stairs. Heading into their bedroom, I saw an envelope with Sinead's handwriting on it leaning against a photo of them both. Setting the corsages down, I picked it up and made my way into my room, opening it, shocked by what I saw…

"_Did you know Freddie's in love with your fiancée?"_

Shoving it back into the envelope, I hurried into the bathroom and shoved it into the bin…

"You okay? You seem a bit flustered?" Lindsey questioned worriedly

"I'm good, just running late. Mum asked me to go to The Dog and check everything's going according to plan" I informed her

Smiling at me warmly… "Calm down, yeah? There's plenty of time"

Reciprocating her smile, I disappeared back into my bedroom, grabbing my suit jacket, surprised she was still stood on the landing. Saying my goodbyes, I made my way down the stairs and out to The Dog…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I watched after Freddie as he left. There was something else on his mind, I knew it. Making my way into the bathroom to check my hair and make-up, deciding I needed to adjust my eyeshadow. Grabbing a cotton bud from the tub on the shelf, I did what I had to and then moved to put it in the bin, seeing a card in there…

"_Did you know Freddie's in love with your fiancée?"_

Putting it into my dressing gown pocket, I made my way back into mine and Joe's room, changing into my dress and making my way downstairs, sliding the card into my clutch bag. I knew exactly who was responsible for this…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mind if I borrow Sinead for a minute?" Lindsey asked at the reception later that evening

"What for?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Girl talk" she informed me, taking a hold of Sinead's arm "toilets, yeah?"

Watching as they walked off, I swallowed a lump in my throat. I couldn't help but be nervous…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"What's so important?" Sinead inquired as we walked into the girl's toilets

"This" I informed her, pulling the card from my clutch bag "I'm correct in assuming you wrote this?"

"So what if I did?" she questioned

"You do realise Freddie would be dead right now if Joe had found this?" I asked

"Maybe he deserves it" she replied

"And you say you care about him?" I questioned "Joe would go bonkers if he knew"

"Don't you think he deserves to know the truth? What is it I heard you say to Freddie earlier?" she questioned "you wanna make things with Joe work? You can't have a relationship based on lies"

"It's not a lie" I proclaimed "it's just me not telling him something because it'd rip our family apart"

"You mean it'd stop you being in such close proximity to Freddie?" she asked "come on, admit it, you love it, the attention you get from him, don't you?"

"You're living in a dream world; Sinead" I scoffed "Freddie loves you. He told me so himself. He was confused when he told me. He didn't know how he felt and his head was messed up" I explained

"He told you he loves me?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You need to start realising that and how lucky you are before you lose him for good, because if you keep pushing him, he will leave you and then where will you be? You'll have no boyfriend, no stable family for Katie and no roof over your head, is that what you really want?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "I'm sorry, Lindsey"

"It's fine" I replied "I'll get rid of this and make sure no one ever sees it"

"Thank you" she sighed, relief washing over her face "no one else need know, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Go back to Freddie and be happy"

Smiling at me warmly, she quickly checked her appearance in the mirror before leaving…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Fancy a dance, O'Connor?" I asked Sinead as she sat at the bar

"Yes please, Mr. Roscoe" she informed me, taking my outstretched hand as I led her onto the dancefloor

"Everything good between you and Linds now?" I inquired as I swayed us from side to side

"Yeah" she replied, smiling at me warmly "I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and immature"

I smiled at her warmly and kissed her softly… "Forget about it. Let's just focus on us, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, her head resting against my chest…

"I've been thinking" I admitted, swallowing a lump in my throat as I glanced over at Joe and Lindsey dancing

"Yeah? Are you sure that's wise?" she asked

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I inquired, biting my bottom lip nervously

"Say that again" she proclaimed, her head shooting up to look at me

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" I questioned

"Are you serious?" she asked "we've not been together that long"

"I wanna be with you, Sinead. I wanna give Katie a proper home, a proper family and I want that for you too" I informed her "what do you say? Yes or no?"

"Yes" she replied "yes, Freddie, I'll marry you"

"Did I just hear that right?" Joe inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"I guess so" I informed him

"Congratulations" he proclaimed, placing his hand on my shoulder

LINDSEY'S POV:

Before I knew what I was saying, the word "congratulations" was out of my mouth at lightning speed. Accepting the glass of champagne that was handed to me, everyone clinked glasses, celebrating Freddie and Sinead's good news…

A little while later I stood outside on The Dog patio, leaning against the railings, looking out at the pond…

"I wondered where you'd snuck off to" Freddie admitted as he joined me, slipping his suit jacket around my shoulders

"Needed some air" I informed him "celebrations still happening in there?"

"Yeah, Mum's thrilled" he replied "she can't wait to start planning with Sinead"

"She was like that with me and Joe" I admitted

"I think she and Sinead may disagree on quite a few things" he sighed

"Yeah, their personalities are quite different" I chuckled

"What're you trying to say, Linds?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Nothing, Freddie" I sighed "it's just, are you sure?"

"What do you mean? I wouldn't have asked her if I wasn't" he informed me

"Freddie, you're forgetting how well I know you" I replied "you can't lie to me"

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" he questioned

"Because I know it's not what you want" I informed him

"If you think that, then you don't know me as well as you think you do" he replied

Watching as he walked back into The Dog, I sighed heavily. I needed to stop Freddie from making the biggest mistake of his life…


	4. Chapter 4

"What the hell are all these boxes doing here?" I proclaimed as I made my way downstairs half-asleep that morning, walking into one, holding onto my foot

"Watch it, there's fragile stuff in there" Sinead informed me, making her way through from the kitchen

"Shouldn't it be somewhere safer than the bottom of the stairs then?" I questioned

"Freddie and I were just about to move it" she replied

"Better get to it then, hadn't you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

Watching her as she watched me for a couple of minutes longer, she grabbed a box and began making her way up the stairs. Watching as she disappeared out of sight, I turned and made my way into the kitchen, seeing Freddie stood in the doorway…

"Is this what it's gonna be like every morning?" he inquired

"Only if your girlfriend leaves boxes at the bottom of the stairs" I informed him

"Fiancée, remember?" he asked, smiling at me warmly "how's your foot?"

"Sore but I'll live" I replied "and yeah, sorry, I forgot. Look, about last night…"

"If you're gonna say that Sinead and me getting married isn't what I want then save it" he sighed

"But it isn't, Freddie. Come on, I know you better than anyone else, and that includes Sinead" I proclaimed "so why are you rushing into marriage when it's not what you really want?"

"Drop it, yeah, Linds?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll get the truth out of you, Freddie Roscoe" I informed him

He smiled at me weakly and stood up, making his way out of the room…

I made my way into the house after work that afternoon, seeing Ziggy hurrying down the stairs…

"Believe me, you do not wanna see what I've just seen" he informed me "my eyes"

"Zig, sorry, mate, we didn't realise anyone was in" Freddie admitted, a towel wrapped around his waist

"Oh" I sighed, nervousness flooding my body as Freddie and I exchanged an unreadable look "cup of tea, anyone?"

"Only if you can put some whisky in it for the shock, Linds" he replied, following me into the kitchen

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen, being startled as I saw Lindsey sat at the breakfast bar later that night… "I thought everyone was in bed"

"Couldn't sleep" she admitted

"Wanna talk about it?" I questioned

"Not really, thanks anyway" she replied, smiling at me weakly "how come you're up?"

"Sorting Katie's bottle" I informed her, pulling one from the fridge "I'm surprised you didn't hear her"

"I'm in a world of my own" she sighed "and my tea's gone cold"

"Do you want me to make you another one?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"No thanks. I'm gonna head to bed, I've got a 14-hour day tomorrow" she informed me

"Night, Linds" I replied, watching her leave the room

"Night, Fred" she mirrored. There was something on her mind...


	5. Chapter 5

"_I can't believe you actually stopped me marrying Sinead"_

"_Stopped you making the biggest mistake of your life, more like"_

"_Yeah, maybe"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_Why did you do it, Linds?"_

"_You know exactly why, Freddie"_

_Swallowing a lump in my throat as Freddie watched me intensely, his eyes darkening by the second, I threw all rational thoughts out of the window and pressed my lips to his, freezing as he didn't reciprocate. Had I got it all wrong? Did he really love Sinead and not me? By the time I'd questioned myself, I sighed with relief as I felt his lips begin to move in sync with mine, his hand entwining in my hair, pulling at it gently as I slid my tongue into his mouth…_

LINDSEY'S POV:

What the hell? I sat up in bed, pressing my hand against my racing heart. Glancing at the alarm clock on Joe's side of the bed, I saw it was 6am. I had to be up in half-an-hour's time to get organised. Deciding to switch my phone alarm off, I climbed out of bed and grabbed my towels from the radiator, savouring the warmth that was still left in it…

"You don't need to be up for another half-an-hour, babe" Joe croaked

"I know but I'm awake so I might as well get up. Go back to sleep" I replied, kissing his cheek softly

Leaving the room, I padded across the landing and into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. Switching the water in the shower on, I stripped myself of my pyjamas and climbed in, trying not to think about what Freddie and Sinead were doing in here only hours earlier…

"Morning, love" Sandy greeted me as I walked into the kitchen an hour later

"Morning" I mirrored "do you want another coffee?"

"Yes please" she replied, handing me her mug "you okay, love? You look shattered"

"I'm fine" I assured her "just didn't have a very good night's sleep. Nothing a coffee and a bacon sandwich won't cure"

Smiling at me warmly, she made her way to the cooker… "I'm guessing that was a hint"

I chuckled lightly, nodding my head, signalling yes, making my way to the dining room table, sitting down opposite Freddie…

"I missed my morning cuddles this morning" Joe informed me, nuzzling his face into my neck before I had chance to say anything

"Gross" Freddie proclaimed "you two are enough to put anyone off their Cornflakes. I'm off to work"

"At this time?" Joe questioned, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother

"Yeah, got a lot to do before I have my time off" he replied

"You're having time off? Since when?" Joe inquired

"I told you the other day. Sinead and I are going to Brighton for the week next week, taking Katie" he informed his brother

"Bro" he sighed. I looked up at him, seeing the nervous look on his face "you can't take the time off. We've got too much business for just me and Zig"

"You're joking, right?" he questioned

"Sorry" he replied

"Fine, you can be the one to tell Sinead then! I'm off" he proclaimed, grabbing his jacket from the chair, kissing Sandy's cheek, slamming the back door behind him as he left

I straightened up as Sandy brought my bacon sandwich over to me, setting it down in front of me. Pushing Joe away, I began to eat…

"What's wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Is there really too much business for just you and Ziggy?" I inquired

"Yeah, we're booked solid for the next month" he informed me "so he'll just have to lump the fact that he can't go off on romantic breaks away whenever it suits him"

"You're unbelievable" I proclaimed

"What? Why?" he questioned

"You and me go off when the garage is busy, but Freddie can't take time off? Talk about double standards" I replied

"Why do you care so much? I thought you hated Sinead?" he inquired

"This situation isn't about my opinion of Sinead" I informed him "it's about you treating Freddie unfairly. I just don't like it. I don't wanna row so I'm gonna go to work. See you tonight"

"Do I not get a goodbye kiss?" he asked

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I kissed his cheek softly, saying goodbye to Sandy before leaving the house…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You're gonna hurt someone, most likely yourself if you're not careful" Lindsey informed me as I worked on a car

"Shouldn't you be at work?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I just came to see if you were okay, and I've got my answer" she replied

"I'm fine, Joe just pisses me off" I admitted "thanks for caring though"

"I always care, Freddie" she informed me, placing her hand on my arm "are you sure you're okay and you won't have to be brought to the hospital?"

"I'm sure" I assured her, smiling at her warmly "go on, go, before you're late"

Reciprocating my smile, she leant up on her tiptoes and kissed my cheek softly… "See you"

"Bye" I mirrored, watching her as she left the garage


	6. Chapter 6

LINDSEY'S POV:

I walked into the house after my shift, looking forward to a bit of peace and quiet before my busy day of cleaning tomorrow. Making my way into the kitchen, I sighed heavily as I saw Sinead sat on the worktop, she and Freddie exploring each other's mouths…

"Ahem" I cleared my throat, gaining their attention "you do have a bedroom for that"

"Yeah we do" Sinead replied, hopping down from the worktop "come on, Fred"

"I'll be there in a sec" he informed her

Glancing between both of us, she smiled at him warmly and made her way upstairs…

"What's going on with you?" he questioned as I began to look through the fridge for something to eat

"Nothing, why?" I inquired, pulling the butter and the jam out, placing it on the worktop

"You're not making things very easy" he sighed "I know you're not happy about Sinead living here but you're just gonna have to get used to it, Linds. We'll be married soon"

"And how long will it last? A month? Two? Six if you're lucky" I scoffed

"You really are a bitch sometimes, you know that?" he inquired, leaving the room

I was shocked and hurt by what Freddie had just said to me. Never before had he said anything like that to me. Composing myself, I inhaled and exhaled a breath, continuing to make my sandwich…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into the kitchen after dinner that evening, everyone else apart from Lindsey having made their way into the living room to watch a film. She'd made an excuse about having some paperwork to do. Shutting the kitchen door behind me, I caught her attention…

"Shouldn't you be watching the film?" she questioned

"Shouldn't you be doing paperwork?" I asked, smirking at her softly

"Yeah, I better go and get on with it" she admitted, climbing down from her seat the breakfast bar

"Linds, I'm sorry" I sighed as she moved to the sink, placing her cup in it "for what I said earlier. I didn't mean it"

"Yes you did" she replied "and you were right. I was being a bitch. It's not you who needs to apologise, it's me. If you're happy, who am I to judge?"

I smiled at her warmly as she turned back to face me…

"I just don't wanna see you get hurt, that's all" she admitted "and I'm sorry to say I can see it happening"

"Linds" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"Me and you have always been honest with each other, Fred, now's no different" she informed me "so why don't you be honest with me and tell me why you're rushing into a marriage you're not so sure about?"

"Because it's what Sinead wants" I admitted "she's been through so much and I just want to make her happy. If rushing into marriage is what she wants, then that's what she's gonna have"

"But what about when it breaks down?" she questioned "because you and I both know it will. What then?"

"I don't know" I sighed "I was hoping we'd be happy and there'd be no problems"

"Freddie, come on now" she chuckled "you aren't exactly the happiest of couples now, are you?"

"What would you do if you were me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'd be honest with her" she replied "and then together you could decide what happens next. Going through with marriage is a big deal, Freddie, and when you do decide to get married, it should be for the right reasons, such as you being happy too, not just to make your partner happy"

I smiled at her warmly… "Thanks, Linds"

"You're welcome. Now you go and watch the film, and I'm gonna go and do my paperwork" she stated

"Night" I replied

"Night" she mirrored, both of us leaving the room


	7. Chapter 7

FREDDIE'S POV:

Taking Lindsey's advice on board, the next day Sinead and I made our way into College Coffee…

"So what's so important then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I arrived back at our table with our drinks

"I don't think we should get married" I admitted, running my finger around the rim of my cup

"Excuse me?" she inquired

"Lindsey and I were talking last night" I began, her cutting me off

"I should've known" she proclaimed "she's told you not to do this, hasn't she? You're an idiot, Freddie Roscoe. An idiot"

And with that she walked out of College Coffee. Not the way I expected it to go…

LINDSEY'S POV:

The front door slammed shut as I was busy cleaning the living room. Turning to see who it was, I saw Sinead marching her way up the stairs. Turning as the door opened again, Freddie smiled at me weakly…

"What happened?" I questioned

"I'll tell you later" he sighed, making his way up the stairs after her

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Sinead, you can't lock me out of my own room" I proclaimed as I stood on the landing

"Watch me" she replied "why did you listen to her, Freddie? Why?"

"Because she was talking sense" I admitted "I can't marry you just to make you happy"

"I don't make you happy?" she questioned

"No, you do" I assured her "it's just, I'm not ready for marriage yet"

"Why didn't you just say then?" she asked, her voice moving closer to the door

"Because I knew you'd react the way you did in College Coffee" I informed her "my God, you do know how to make a scene, don't you?"

My bedroom door opened and Sinead appeared, smiling at me weakly… "I thought you were gonna end things"

"Course not" I replied "more like slow things down, move at a pace we're both comfortable with, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Everything sorted between you and Freddie now?" I asked as Sinead walked into the kitchen where I was preparing dinner later that evening

"Don't act as if you care" she scoffed "your little plan to break us up didn't work. The wedding may be cancelled but I'm not going anywhere so you can get any little sordid ideas you may have out of your head"

"Excuse me?" I inquired, turning to face her "but who do you think you're talking to? I'm more than happy with Joe thank you very much"

"Then start showing it and stop interfering in mine and Freddie's relationship" she replied

"What's going on in here?" Freddie's voice inquired

"I was just telling Lindsey that things are good between us again" Sinead admitted

"Didn't sound like it to me" he informed her "maybe you should go take Katie to go and see your Mum?"

"I thought we were going to The Dog?" she inquired

"I'm not in the mood" he admitted "go and see your Mum. See you later"

Kissing his cheek softly, she left the room…

"You okay?" Freddie questioned as the front door shut behind him

"Yeah" I replied, watching as he walked towards me "what?"

"You've got something in your hair. Stay still" he informed me

As I stood still, I moved my hand, feeling it start to ache from resting it on the worktop. Jumping as the skin started to burn, I hurried to the sink…

"What the hell are you playing at?" he inquired, starting to run the cold water tap

"I wasn't looking where I put my hand" I admitted, Freddie taking my wrist, holding it under the water "it really hurts"

"It's not that bad" he informed me "it'll just blister and then heal. Stop being a baby"

Smirking at him, I hit him with my free hand… "Thanks for the sympathy"

"How about I kiss it better then?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"All I want you to do is kiss me" I whispered, bowing my head in embarrassment

Tipping my chin up so our faces met again, I could tell by the look in Freddie's eyes that he'd heard what I'd said. Swallowing a lump in my throat, I watched him move towards me and cup my cheek in his hand, brushing his thumb down my cheek to my lips… "We shouldn't"

"But we want to" I admitted

"Really?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes. That was all Freddie needed to move his face towards mine and press his lips to mine softly. This was better than I'd dreamed. Pulling away a couple of minutes later, I pulled my hand from under the tap, having got so caught up in the moment and wrapped it in a tea towel, smiling coyly at Freddie as he watched me…

"I understand if you wanna forget that happened" he informed me

"I don't think I could even if I tried" I admitted, biting my bottom lip nervously

"What're you trying to say, Linds?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I don't know" I replied, sighing heavily "this is all such a mess"

"Hey, come here" he sighed, pulling me into him, my head resting against his chest as he held me against him tightly, and in that moment, I knew that what I wanted to happen was most definitely worth the risk…


	8. Chapter 8

LINDSEY'S POV:

I walked into the house through the back door, sighing with relief as I kicked my shoes off and sat on a stool at the breakfast bar. My head was banging hence the reason I'd been sent home from work. Apparently I wasn't fit to work and honestly I had to agree. My head was all over the place and I couldn't concentrate on anything but that stupid kiss that Freddie and I had shared…

It was the only thing that had been on my mind. When Joe kissed me I thought of Freddie, wished it was Freddie. When he hugged me, I wished it was Freddie, when we snuggled in bed, I wished it was Freddie. He was everywhere I went, if not physically then mentally. He was happily prancing around the house playing Daddy to Katie and it infuriated me. How could he just get on with everything like I didn't exist sometimes?

I sighed and stood up, beginning to root through the cupboards for some painkillers. Finding them I took two with a glass of water and sat back on the stool. The front door opened and I could hear heavy footsteps. I closed my eyes praying it wasn't Joe. He would fuss and make a big thing out of it, something I could really do without…

"What you doing here?" Freddie's voice asked. Opening my eyes I saw him leaning against the doorframe staring at me

"I live here or have you forgotten that fact since this morning?" I retorted, not in the mood to face him

"Yeah, very funny" he replied, smirking at me as he made his way into the kitchen "you ill or something?"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey just stared at me, her eyes softening by the second. There was something wrong. Deciding she wasn't going to give me an answer unless I pestered her for one, I sat next to her on a stool…

"What, Freddie?" she questioned, sighing heavily

"I'll just go then, shall I?" I suggested, getting up to leave. What she did next surprised me, turning back to her, I saw her hand slip into mine

"Stay, please" she begged "I've just got a headache, that's all"

I swallowed, trying not to let the disappointment on my face show as she quickly dropped my hand as though I'd burnt her. Composing myself, I walked to the fridge and busied myself making some lunch, placing a sandwich in front of Lindsey a few minutes later… "Eat"

"You're the doctor now, are you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah I am, so do as I say and eat it" I replied, tucking into my sandwich

We sat in silence for a while, the stupid awkwardness that had been around since we'd kissed refusing to go away. I thought kissing her would've got it out of my system but no, now I just wanted her more…

"Linds, about the other week" I began

"It was a mistake, I know. It won't happen again" she replied

"It's what we always say, but it still keeps happening, doesn't it? We keep having these heated moments and the thing I wanna know is why" I admitted, moving around the breakfast bar to stand in front of her

"Why what?" she asked

"Why we keep doing this" I sighed, leaning forwards slowly, giving her chance to back away if she wanted, but she didn't, she leant in, just like I was, our lips brushing gently. I was about to pull away when I felt her start to respond. I hadn't anticipated the kiss becoming so heated and I could myself wanting her more and more by the second. Pulling my lips from hers, I brushed my thumb over her cheek… "Is there anyone in?"

"No, but we can't, Freddie" she replied

"We can" I informed her, kissing her again as I began to guide us backwards into the living room

"We can't, Freddie" she whispered against my lips, pressing her hands on my chest, pushing me away

"Shall I just go then?" I questioned

"I don't think I can let you" she admitted, leaning up to capture her lips with mine


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up feeling safe, comfortable and so much more relaxed than I had been these past few weeks. As I came to, I felt a warm pair of arms wrapped tightly around me and only then did I remember it was Freddie. I looked up at him from where I'd been asleep on his chest (one of the comfiest places to sleep EVER, FYI), to see him still sleeping, his face calm and carefree. I continued to watch him, my time stopped abruptly as I heard footsteps crunch on the gravel driveway…

"Freddie, Fred, we need to move, someone's home" I proclaimed, nudging him harshly, awaking him with a start. Panic ran through me as we both heard the sound of keys in the door. Finally realising what was happening, Freddie hurried from the sofa, quickly dressing himself, throwing mine at me in a hurry…

"How stupid are we, Freddie?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip nervously

"Really stupid" he sighed "stop talking and get dressed"

Moving the fastest either of us had ever moved, Freddie and I were both clothed in seconds. Watching Freddie as I laid back down on the sofa as he hurried into the kitchen, I was ill after all…

"Anyone home?" I heard Sandy call as I kept my eyes closed. If I was asleep I'd avoid questioning, and in turn, be able to at least try and get my head straight "oh, Lindsey, you're home earl…"

I exhaled my breath as I heard the living room door close and her footsteps disappear. What the hell had I done?

FREDDIE'S POV:

Running into the kitchen quickly, I threw some things into the sink and ran some hot water. I had to look as though I'd been using things. Mum would definitely know something was wrong if everything was clean and I was in. I heard Mum talk to Lindsey. I was praying to God that she held up her façade…

"Freddie?" Mum questioned as she walked into the kitchen

"Alright, Mum" I greeted her, drying my hands on the towel as she began to inspect the kitchen

"What is it with you boys making a mess? It's always Lindsey and me clearing up after you and I did bring you boys up to tidy up after yourselves, did I not?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I've washed up"

"Well it's nice to see" she admitted "what's wrong with Lindsey anyway? She's asleep on the sofa?"

My breath hitched in my throat and I swallowed the lump in my throat… "Something about a headache"

"What aren't you telling me, Freddie Roscoe?" she questioned

"What? Nothing" I proclaimed, chuckling nervous

"Freddie" she sighed "don't play games"

"Fine, we had an argument" I informed her "about Sinead and Katie"

"Why don't I believe you?" she asked

"Believe what you want, Mum" I replied "I just think Lindsey finds it hard living here with Katie, you know, after everything with her and Joe"

Mum nodded her head and smiled at me warmly, seeming accepting of my answer…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I woke up for the second time that day on the sofa. I must've actually dropped off to sleep when I was pretending. Sandy was sitting in the chair, watching some medical programme, but there didn't seem to be anyone else in…

"Feeling better, love?" she asked as I sat up, rubbing my sleep-filled eyes

"Yes thanks, did I hear Freddie earlier?" I questioned

"Yeah, he's gone out with Sinead and Katie for tea" she informed me

"Oh" I replied, pursing my lips together nervously

"Is everything alright between you two, love? He said you'd had some argument. If there's a problem I might be able to help?" she suggested

I stayed silent, should I tell her or shouldn't I?

"What is it, Lindsey? Talk to me" she begged

"It's hard, seeing him with someone" I admitted

"We all find it hard, and I know it's difficult but Sinead really does care about him" she replied "and he doesn't need protecting, does he?"

"Not like that" I sighed, burying my head in my hands "I care for Freddie"

"As a brother? Yeah, I know. All my boys are like your brothers, apart from Joe of course" she chucked, smiling at me warmly

"No, much, much more" I admitted

"What?" she questioned "you and Freddie?"

"There is no me and Freddie" I replied "he's got Sinead and I've got Joe"

"You pair might have them but have they got you?" she inquired "because it sure doesn't sound like it to me. How can you even…"

She stopped talking, her eyes staring at me, an unreadable expression in them…

"Do you think I want to feel like this? Do you think I wanna lie to everyone, to you, to Joe, to myself? I hate myself, Sandy, but what can I do?" I questioned

Sandy sighed heavily, running her hand through her hair… "I think you need to talk to Freddie. Work out what you need and want"

"Don't you think we've tried? We just end up kissing or worse" I sighed, clamping my hand over my mouth as I realised what I'd just said "Sandy, we haven't"

"Don't lie to me, Lindsey" she begged "not after everything we've been through. Do you love him?" she inquired

I was aware of my mouth opening and closing like a goldfish's. I didn't know. Did I?

"God, you do" she proclaimed "you've got to tell him"

"I can't. What about Joe? It'll kill him" I sighed

"It's not an option, Lindsey" she replied "he feels the same way about you and he has done for years. Don't break four hearts by not doing anything about it"

"What do I do about Joe though?" I asked

"Sometimes, love, life's too short" she sighed "you have to do what makes you happy"


	10. Chapter 10

LINDSEY'S POV:

For days after mine and Sandy's conversation, my head was a mess. I didn't know what to do. I loved Joe, I did, and I didn't want to break his heart, and I knew Freddie cared a lot for Sinead and Katie. Whatever happened, it was going to be messy…

"Joe not home yet?" Freddie asked as he walked in the back door that evening

"No, how come?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"He said he was finishing early, going for a quick pint and then coming home to take you out" he informed me

"Well you know what he's like once he gets in the pub" I sighed

"You okay, Linds?" he inquired

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Just trying to get a few things straight in my head, that's all"

Smiling at me warmly, he grabbed himself a bottle of water and left the room…

As I finished getting ready for bed that evening, my phone began to ring…

"Hello?" I greeted the person on the other end of the line as I picked up my phone

"Linds, it's me" Joe informed me

"Where the hell are you?" I questioned

"The cop shop" he admitted "there was an altercation and a load of us ended up being arrested"

"Joe" I sighed heavily, running a hand over my face

"I'm sorry, babe" he replied

"What're they saying? Are you gonna be released tonight or what?" I questioned

"That's why I'm calling. They're saying no as they wanna interview us all" he explained

"Why did you go to the pub in the first place?" I asked

"I just wanted a couple of drinks with some mates, that's all" he admitted

"Pretend to be a man of leisure? Well you're not, Joe. You've got responsibilities and bills to pay. You'd do well to remember that" I proclaimed, hanging up the phone

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_You've got responsibilities and bills to pay. You'd do well to remember that"_

I made my way past Lindsey and Joe's bedroom later on that evening, hearing Lindsey talking to someone. Listening for a couple of minutes longer, I was about to walk away I heard Lindsey's muffled sobs. Knocking on the door gently, I popped my head around, seeing her head buried in her hands…

"Linds?" I questioned

"Yeah?" she asked, lifting her head, wiping her eyes quickly

"What's wrong?" I asked, knowing the answer to her question already

"Joe's been arrested" she informed me "he promised me he wouldn't do this again, Freddie"

I made my way into the bedroom and shut the door behind me, making my way over to her… "He doesn't know how lucky he is to have you"

She smiled at me warmly, cupping my cheek in her hand… "But you do, don't you?"

"I thought…" I began, her cutting me off

"Don't think, Freddie" she begged, pressing her lips to mine softly

"Linds" I sighed, pulling away reluctantly, resting my forehead against hers

"What?" she questioned

"We shouldn't be doing this" I admitted, standing up, sitting on the bed next to her

"Joe doesn't care about me, so why should I care about him?" she inquired

"You couldn't not care about him if you tried. That's one of the many amazing things about you" I informed her "this, sneaking around, isn't you. It'll kill you if we start something, Linds"

"What if we don't then?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"What if we don't what?" I inquired

"What if we don't sneak around? What if I ended things with Joe and we started something? Made a go of it?" she suggested

"You'd do that? You'd leave Joe to be with me?" I questioned

"I've tried denying it, I've tried pushing it down but it bubbles to the surface whether I like it or not" she admitted "I'm falling for you, Freddie Roscoe, and there's nothing I can do about it, nothing I want to do about it. And your Mum said I should do what makes me happy"

"Hang on, you've spoken to my Mum about this?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "After we slept together, and you'd taken Sinead and Katie out for tea. I was confused as to how you could just act so normal after what had happened. I admitted I find it hard seeing you with Sinead because I cared, and she told me she knew about your feelings for me and said we need to talk about this, and that's what we're doing now, isn't it?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Are you sure you want to? Because if you don't you need to tell me right now so I can walk out of here"

"I'm sure" she replied, smiling at me warmly

Moving my face towards hers, I pressed my lips to hers softly…


	11. Chapter 11

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way downstairs that morning, Joe walking through the front door as I reached the bottom…

"Where's Linds?" he questioned

"Upstairs getting organised for work" I informed him "I'm taking her in"

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"She says there's some sort of ticking with her brakes, I said I'd look at it" I explained "what happened last night?"

"Let off with a caution" he replied as he made his way into the kitchen, me following "that's what you get for trying to break up a fight"

"Well normally you're the one starting them so…" I stated, smirking at him

"I'm really not in the mood, Fred" he admitted "all I wanna do is go to bed, get some sleep and have a shower, can you manage the garage for a few hours?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Can you hurry Linds up too? We need to get going"

He nodded his head as he left the room, me sighing heavily…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Mine and Joe's bedroom door opened as I finished getting organised for work. Turning to see who it was, I saw Joe stood in the doorway… "Freddie said can you hurry up? You need to get going"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We'll talk tonight, yeah?"

"What about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You know what, if I need to tell you, there's no point" I sighed, grabbing my handbag, walking towards the door "I'll see you later"

Without waiting for a response, I moved past him and out of the door, making my way downstairs to see Freddie pulling on his jacket in the porch…

"You okay?" he asked

"Joe's just wound me up, that's all" I informed him "ready when you are"

Smiling at me warmly, he opened the front door for me, both of us making our way out and to his car…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I pulled up in the hospital car park half-an-hour later, Lindsey unbuckling her seatbelt as I stopped the car… "Listen, I don't wanna push you, but what're you gonna say to Joe? Just so I can be prepared"

"I don't know" she admitted "I keep running through various things in my head. Deep down there's a part of me that can't forgive him for what he did with Nancy, so I've been thinking should I use that but I really don't know"

"What should I do about Sinead?" I questioned

"Be honest" she replied "if we're gonna give this a go, she'll find out sooner or later. Maybe that's the best solution with Joe too?"

"And get me a beating?" I inquired

"Whatever happens, he'll find out" she sighed "and anyway, I think you look sexy with cuts and bruises"

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Yeah, adds to your ruggedness"

"Nice to know" I admitted, smiling at her warmly, kissing her softly "you better get in before you're late"

Glancing at the clock on the dashboard, she nodded her head and kissed me softly once again, leaving the car and disappearing into the hospital. Once she'd disappeared from sight, I pulled my phone from my pocket and text Sinead…

"_Can we meet please? Some things we need to discuss."_

Putting my phone back into my pocket, I drove off. What would happen next, I didn't know…


	12. Chapter 12

FREDDIE'S POV:

I'd arranged to meet Sinead back at the house. Pulling up the driveway and switching off my car engine, I inhaled and exhaled a breath, remembering what she'd been like when I called off the wedding. This was gonna be 10 times worse…

"Hey" Sinead greeted me as she made her way down the stairs "I've just put Katie down for a nap, everything okay?"

"Not really no" I admitted as I followed her into the kitchen "I think we should break up"

"What?" she questioned, turning back to me as she switched the kettle on "why?"

"Don't you think this is all moving too fast?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"No" she replied "well yeah maybe the whole moving in thing, but not us being together. I can move out if that'll help?"

"I think it'd just be for the best if we ended things" I admitted

"But why?" she questioned "have I done something wrong?"

"No, it's just. I can't keep pretending to wanna be with you when Lindsey's around" I replied

"I knew she'd be involved somewhere" she sighed

"I'm sorry, Sinead, I really am" I informed her

She nodded her head and smiled at me weakly… "I'll pack up my things whilst Katie's sleeping and then we'll go"

"I can take you back to the flat if you want?" I suggested

"No, I'll get a taxi" she informed me

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Linds" Joe's voice proclaimed as I walked into reception

"What're you doing here? I'm working" I sighed, seeing the bouquet of flowers in his hand

"I came to give you these" he informed me "and apologise about last night and this morning"

I smiled at him weakly… "You were a jerk, you know that, right?"

"Yeah I do" he admitted "which is why I want to take you out tonight, make up for it"

"I think we should stay in" I admitted "there's a lot we need to talk about in private"

"Such as?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"It's just stuff, Joe, stuff I'd rather not talk about in my place of work" I replied "thank you for these, they're lovely. I'll see you later, okay?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, kissing my lips softly. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I made my way into the staffroom, putting the flowers into water before pulling my phone from my scrubs, seeing a text from Freddie…

"_It's done, one step closer x"_

I smiled warmly before replying…

"_One step closer x"_

Finishing work that evening, I made my way home, dread filling my body with every step closer I took to the house. Stopping at the top of the road, I was about to continue walking when I heard Freddie's voice…

"He's gone all out" he informed me "dinner, candles, music, the works. Asked everybody to clear out. I guess he bought you those?"

I looked at the flowers in my hand and nodded my head, signalling yes… "It doesn't change anything though"

"Doesn't it?" he questioned

I shook my head, signalling no… "I've been thinking, and what I said about Nancy last night is true. I can't forgive him, not properly for what he did. I'm never going to be able to trust him again, so how can we have a relationship if there's no trust?"

He smiled at me sympathetically and stepped closer to me… "Are you gonna say anything about me?"

"Did you say anything about me to Sinead?" I questioned

"Just that I couldn't be with her knowing it was you I really loved" he informed me

"And what did she say?" I asked

"Can you not guess?" he inquired "where're you gonna go when you end things?"

"I've asked Cindy if I can stay with her till I get myself sorted" I informed him "and then I don't know. I need to stay in the village though, I've got my job, and I'll have you"

Smiling at me warmly, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me… "I can't believe this is actually happening"

Pulling away from him a couple of minutes later, I looked up at him and kissed him softly… "I better go, get it over with. How about I text you when Cindy's gone to bed? You can come over?"

"Are you sure?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied, kissing him once again "I'll see you later"

"Linds, is that you?" Joe asked as I walked into the house, shutting the front door behind me

"Who else it would be? I hear you've asked everybody to go out for the night" I admitted

"Yeah I have, I was just checking" he informed me "come through, take a seat"

I walked into the kitchen, seeing all the effort Joe had gone to. Freddie was right, I could smell spaghetti and meatballs cooking, there was music playing, candles lit. Taking it all in, I was snapped from my trance as Joe sat my drink down in front of me, sitting opposite me…

"Dinner won't be long" he admitted "how was your day?"

"Not too bad" I replied "look I need to say something and you're not gonna like it"

"Okay" he stated, taking a sip of his beer

"I think we should end things" I admitted

"Pardon?" he questioned, almost choking on his beer

"I can't trust you" I informed him "after what happened with Nancy. I've tried and tried but I can't"

"So you're throwing away 10 years? Just like that?" he inquired, clicking his fingers

"We don't have a relationship if there's no trust" I sighed "I'm sorry, Joe, I am"

"What am I meant to do without you, Linds? You make me a better person" he admitted

"That's why you spent the night in a police cell last night then, is it?" I questioned

"That wasn't my fault" he replied "I was trying to break up a fight and had to throw a few punches myself"

I sighed heavily… "I should go and pack"

"Linds, don't" he begged, moving to the kitchen doorway quickly

"Joe, don't do this" I replied "move, let me go"

"How can I let you go when you're the only woman I've ever loved?" he asked

"If you loved me, you wouldn't have cheated on me" I informed him, pushing past him, making my way up the stairs

An hour so later Cindy disappeared off to bed and I picked up my phone from the coffee table, telling Freddie he was okay to come over. Making my way downstairs to wait for him, I opened the door as I heard him knock. Smiling at him weakly as he stepped inside and shut the door behind him, I wrapped my arms around him tightly, just needing any sort of comfort I could get right now…

**So how long will it be before Sinead and Joe find out the truth about their ex-partners?**


	13. Chapter 13

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What're you doing here?" Cindy questioned as I made Lindsey and I a cup of tea the next morning

"I, um…" I replied. What could I tell her?

"I invited him over first thing" Lindsey informed her. Saved by the bell…

"Why?" she asked

"I asked him to bring me some things I forgot last night. I left in quite a hurry" she explained

"Oh, right, okay" she replied "well I'm gonna head downstairs and open up. See you later, yeah?"

Lindsey nodded her head, signalling yes, smiling at her as she grabbed her handbag and made her way out of the flat…

"Is one of those for me?" she inquired, making her way over to me

I nodded, handing her the cup I'd made her… "I didn't know what to say, whether I'd say the wrong thing or not"

"I guess I should tell her sometime" she sighed, taking a sip of her tea

"How do you think she'll react?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm hoping she'll be supportive, seeing as though she's my best friend" she admitted "but you never know with Cindy"

I smiled at her warmly, kissing her forehead as she wrapped her free arm around my waist… "Do you have any plans for today?"

"Nope, why?" I questioned

"Fancy helping me do some flat hunting? I need to be out of here ASAP" she informed me

"Consider me at your service, Madam" I proclaimed

"Why thank you, Sir" she chuckled "I'll just go and get sorted"

As I waited for Lindsey to get sorted, the buzzer started to go, signalling someone was at the door. Standing up from the kitchen table where I was sat, I looked out the window, seeing it was Joe…

"Is that who I think it is?" Lindsey asked as she made her way out of the bedroom

"Yeah, what do you wanna do?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Face the music" she replied "come on, let's go"

Following her as she put her handbag onto her shoulder and made her way to the front door, we made our way out of the flat and down the stairs…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Linds, can we just have a chance to talk, please?" Joe begged as I opened the front door to him

"I don't wanna talk, Joe" I informed him "Freddie and I are busy"

"Hang on a sec, what're you doing up there with her?" he questioned

"That's none of your business" I proclaimed

"Linds asked me to go flat hunting with her, and that's what we're doing" Freddie explained

"So where were you last night then? Your bed's not been slept in. Ziggy said so" he asked

"I stayed at Sinead's" he informed him

"Bullshit" he proclaimed "all her stuff has gone. Where were you, Freddie?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I hooked up with someone" he replied "and Sinead and me, we're not together anymore. Can we go now?"

"Nice to know where your loyalties lie, Freddie" he scoffed as we walked off

"You okay?" he questioned as we made our way up through the village

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "You do know he's not gonna give up, right?"

He nodded his head in agreement, sighing heavily… "When do we tell him? I hate lying"

"We give him chance to calm down and come round to the idea we're not together anymore" I replied

"So that'll be never then?" he questioned

"It'll be soon, I promise" I assured him, wrapping my arms around his neck as we arrived in The Dog car park where his car was parked. Leaning up on my tiptoes, I kissed him softly "we just need to give it a few days to let the dust settle"


	14. Chapter 14

FREDDIE'S POV:

It had been a week and a half since Lindsey and I had agreed to tell Joe about us, but there never seemed to be a right time! He was either out partying till all hours, suffering with a hangover after too much alcohol the night previous, bringing home random girls or coming in with the same clothes on from the night before after spending the night with someone. This morning was no different…

"What's that smell?" Joe asked as he walked into the kitchen, his hand to his head

"Bacon, do you want some?" I questioned

"No thanks" he proclaimed, grabbing himself some water from the fridge

"Hangover?" I inquired as I took the pan to the sink

"Just a bit" he admitted, smirking at me

"So you won't be in work again today, I take it?" I questioned

"Got it in one, little bro" he replied, patting me on the back before making his way out of the room and back up the stairs

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd been lucky and had found a flat I loved, and today was moving in day! Packing up the last of my things, I smiled at Cindy as she watched me…

"I'm gonna miss having you around" she admitted

"I'm gonna miss being around" I informed her "but we'll still see each other all the time, right?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "When this one pops, Holly's gonna be on babysitting duty so I can have a good night out"

I smiled at her warmly and made my way over to the buzzer as it rang… "That'll be Freddie"

"Linds?" she questioned

"Aha?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"Never mind" she replied "we'll talk about it some other time"

Nodding my head in agreement, I answered the phone, buzzing Freddie up, opening the door to the flat for him…

"Morning, ladies" he greeted us as he walked into the flat

"Morning" I mirrored, smiling at him warmly

"Morning" Cindy greeted him "I'm gonna head to work. Have fun moving"

"Thanks" I replied, hugging her tightly before she left "and I'll see you soon, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes, making her way out of the flat…

"How's Joe this morning?" I asked

"He managed to drag himself home last night, that's something" he replied

"I want to tell him about us" I admitted "but I'm scared what he might do"

He smiled at me warmly and wrapped his arms around me… "Look, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but how about you go back to Joe?"

"Go back to him? As in get back together with him?" I questioned, shocked

"Yeah, look, Linds, I don't want you to, but as much as I love you, my brother needs you. He's gonna end up in an early grave if he's not careful. You're the only one that can save him" he replied

"So we just stop how happy we've been?" I inquired

"I think we need to, Linds, because otherwise, my brother's gonna end up dead" he sighed

"I love you and how caring you are, Freddie Roscoe" I admitted, stroking his cheek with my hand

"I love you too" he mirrored, leaning down to kiss me softly. A kiss full of love and passion…

"How can we just forget that?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him as we pulled away

"We won't" he assured me, wiping the stray tears that fell "we have what we've had"

Smiling at him warmly, I leant up on my tiptoes again and kissed him softly… "What do I do about moving?"

He shrugged his shoulders, sighing heavily, smiling at me weakly…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Mum, Fred, Robbie, Zig, Jase, you lot home?" Joe questioned later on that evening

"In here, love" Mum informed him

A couple of minutes later, he appeared in the dining room, Lindsey by his side, his hand entwined in hers…

"What's going on?" she asked

"Linds and I, we're gonna give it another shot" he informed us

"Congratulations!" she proclaimed

As she and the others made their way over to them, hugging them tightly, I met Lindsey's eye, hers full of apologies and upset. I smiled at her warmly, letting her know that it was okay. I couldn't let everyone know I was devastated…

"You not gonna get over here, Freddie?" Joe inquired

"Yeah, course" I replied, forcing a smile onto my face as I hugged him, and then hugged Lindsey. Subtly, I buried my head into her neck, kissing her skin softly, pulling away a minute later

LINDSEY'S POV:

I had to swallow a moan as I felt Freddie's lips gently kiss the skin of my neck. Pulling away from me, he smiled at me apologetically. Reciprocating, Joe and I made our way into the dining room with everyone as Sandy prepared us some food. I had to show everyone that I was okay, even though on the inside, I was devastated…


	15. Chapter 15

_Freddie's mouth worked it's way down my body, his hands holding onto my hips tightly, the need to buck against him heightening as he began to kiss my mound through the material of my panties. I could feel him smirking against me as breathless moans of his name left my mouth, my hands clutching onto his hair tightly. Pulling away from me, I was about to protest when he leaned up and kissed my lips softly and I felt his hands pull the material of my panties away. Moving downwards again, he threw the material to the floor and held onto my hips again, his mouth descending onto my now bare mound…_

LINDSEY'S POV:

I sighed heavily as I sat up in bed after yet another dream about Freddie. Was this what it was going to be like from now on? Glancing at my alarm clock, it was 1:30am. Glancing at Joe who was sound asleep, I grabbed my dressing gown from the end of the bed and climbed out, wrapping it around me, making my way downstairs. As I descended the stairs, I saw a light on in the living room. Reaching the hallway, I glanced in, seeing it was Freddie laid on the sofa watching a film…

"What're you still doing up?" I questioned

"Couldn't sleep" he admitted "what about you?"

"Same" I sighed, running a hand over my face "this is driving me crazy, Freddie"

"What is?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"This, being in the same house as you, not being able to be with you" I informed him

He smiled at me weakly and sat up, reaching for my hand that was resting on my lap as I sat on the arm of the sofa… "It's driving me crazy too"

"Then why did you suggest we do this?" I questioned

"You know why, Linds" he sighed "I couldn't be responsible for my brother killing himself"

"He might not have done" I replied

"Linds, come on" he proclaimed "sooner or later, he would've seriously hurt himself"

"I just don't get why yet again you have to be the unhappy one" I sighed

"I'm not unhappy" he informed me "yeah, seeing you and Joe together is harder than it was before but I'm coping, but it's seeing you every day that's making me happy"

I smiled at him warmly and stroked my thumb across his knuckle… "You mean that?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes…

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into The Dog that afternoon, seeing Sinead having lunch with Diane. Making my way to the bar, I saw her glance at me…

"Yes, Freddie, what can I get you?" Jack questioned

"A bottle of beer and a vodka and coke please" I informed him

After paying for the drinks, I took a sip of my beer and made my way over to Sinead's table, seeing Diane had gone to the toilet. Setting Sinead's drink down, I sat down next to her…

"That seat's taken" she informed me

"I won't be long" I assured her "look, I was an idiot, okay? I miss you"

"Whatever, Freddie" she sighed

"Sinead, please" I begged

"Do you expect me to just forgive you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"No, but all I'm asking is that you give me a chance to explain" I replied

"Fine, I'll meet you at the house later. Right now, I'm having a quiet lunch with my Mum" she explained

"Okay, thank you" I stated

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into the house after work that evening, inhaling and exhaling a breath as I saw Sinead's bag and coat hung up. Making my way into the kitchen I saw her sat on the worktop as Freddie cooked some bacon for them, clad in just a pair of boxer shorts and a t-shirt…

"I didn't mean to interrupt" I admitted

"You're not, Freddie and I were just heading back upstairs, weren't we?" Sinead questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes, glancing at me…

Making my way to the fridge, I opened the door and began to look through it, trying to distract myself as they both left the room. Shutting the door when I heard his bedroom door close, I leant against the worktop and tried to compose myself…

"Lindsey, love, what's wrong?" Sandy's voice questioned

"It's nothing, I'm fine" I assured her, wiping the stray tears that fell

"No it's not" she replied "come on, sit down, I'll make us a cup of tea"

Five minutes later she sat down opposite me… "Is this about Freddie?"

"He and Sinead are back together" I informed her

"Oh" she replied, smiling at me weakly "have you told him how you feel?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "We were together, but Freddie said I should come back to Joe because he could see he was working himself into an early grave"

She sighed heavily… "That's Freddie for you, always thinking about others more than himself"

"That's one of the things I love about him" I admitted

"Oh, Lindsey, why did you agree to it if you knew it was gonna be this hard?" she inquired

"I thought I could handle it" I informed her "and up until today when he got back together with her I was. It's just seeing him with her, it kills me"

**Oh dear, poor Lindsey, what's she gonna do now?**


	16. Chapter 16

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Morning, Mum" I greeted her as she walked into the kitchen the next morning

"Morning, love" she mirrored "very domesticated!"

"Thanks" I chuckled as I finished off cooking the bacon "what's wrong? You want to say something, don't you?"

"How did you know?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You may think it's just mother's intuition, but son's have it too" I informed her "so what is it?"

"Lindsey" she admitted, pursing her lips together nervously as I turned to face her

"What about her?" I asked

"I know about you two. She told me everything" she explained "and she also told me that it's really hard seeing you with Sinead. It's pretty much killing her, Freddie"

I sighed heavily, running a hand over my face… "Don't you think it's killing me seeing her with Joe?"

"Of course, love" she replied "but she's not rubbing it in your face, is she? She told me what she saw yesterday when she got in from work. Maybe you could just tone it down a little?"

"Why didn't she just talk to me?" I questioned

"Maybe she finds it easier to talk to me; I don't know" she admitted "but just take it on board, yeah?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Thanks, Mum"

"You're welcome, love" she replied "now are you gonna make me a bacon sandwich or what?"

Smiling at her warmly, I nodded my head, making my way back to the cooker…

LINDSEY'S POV:

I had a rare day off, and after clearing out, de-cluttering and tidying mine and Joe's bedroom, I now sat in the living room watching some daytime TV, a cup of tea and a bar of chocolate for company. It was rare the house was so quiet, and as I heard feet crunch up the gravel driveway, I sighed heavily, switching the TV off…

"I've wanted the chance to speak to you all morning" Freddie admitted as he walked into the living room a few minutes later

"Yeah? How come?" I questioned

"Mum told me" he informed me

"Told you what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"About what you talked about yesterday" he replied "you should've just said, Linds"

"I didn't even realise until your Mum dragged it out of me" I admitted

"Why're we doing this if it's too hard?" he questioned, moving to sit next to me, entwining my hands with his

"Because of Joe, remember? That's one of the things I love about you, Freddie" I sighed "you care more about others than you do about yourself"

"I wish I didn't" he admitted, bowing his head, his hands playing with mine

"So do I" I replied, resting my forehead against his "you wanna know something?"

His eyes raised to lock with mine and he nodded his head, signalling yes…

"I was watching Gossip Girl the other day" I began

"I thought you hated that show?" he interjected

"I do, but there was nothing else on" I replied "anyway, one of the characters said something that made me think of you"

"Yeah, what did he say?" he asked

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back" I informed him

"You believe that?" he questioned

"Yeah" I admitted "I never imagined this being so hard. I never would've agreed to it if I'd have known"

One of his hands dropped mine and moved up to cup my cheek… "I love you, Linds"

"I love you too" I mirrored "but we should stop before we get too carried away"

Clearing his throat, we both pulled away, smiling at each other awkwardly…

"What're you doing back anyway?" I inquired "it's not dinnertime yet"

"Popped back for some paperwork" he informed me "better get it and go. Joe will be wondering where I am"

I nodded my head in understanding, watching as he rooted around in the dresser for it…


	17. Chapter 17

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Joe, don't you think you should be taking it steady?" I suggested

"Look, I really don't need you interfering but I've had a crap day and I wanna relax with a couple of drinks" he replied "so get off my case, yeah?"

"Fine, just don't go getting yourself into any more fights. I'm going home" I informed him

"Yes, boss" he proclaimed, mock saluting me, laughing loudly as I made my way out of the pub

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Alright, lovely Lindsey" Ziggy greeted me as he picked up Joe's phone

"Zig, where's Joe?" I questioned, smiling at Freddie as he walked in the back door

"Right now?" he asked "he's a bit preoccupied on the bar"

"What?" I asked "he's gonna end up getting himself arrested again"

"Yeah, he is" he replied "I think Jack's on the verge of calling the cops to be honest"

"Then why don't you come home?" I suggested

"Oh-oh, too late" he admitted "better go, Linds. Love you, bye"

Hanging up the phone, I pulled the phone from my ear, my phone having gone back to it's screensaver. Sighing heavily, I threw my head back in frustration…

"Lucky you came home when you did" I informed Freddie as he walked to the fridge

"I tried to convince Joe to come home with me if it's any consolation" he replied

"Thanks, I appreciate it" I admitted "he just never learns from his mistakes"

"Come on, don't cry" he sighed, bringing his hand to my face, gently wiping my tears away

I turned my cheek to rest in his hand, looking up at him to see him watching me. Swallowing a lump in my throat as I saw how dark his eyes had turned in a matter of seconds, I raised onto my tiptoes and kissed him softly, winding my arms around his neck, running my fingers through his hair…

"What was that?" he questioned as we pulled away, resting his forehead against mine

"Something I've wanted to do for ages" I admitted, moving my arms from around his neck to around his waist "can you do something to make me feel better please?"

"Anything" he assured me

"Take me to bed" I replied

"Are you sure?" he inquired, my eyes closing as he brought one hand from being sat on my waist and to my face, stroking a single finger down my cheek to the pulse point on my neck, me having to bite my lip to stop a moan escaping my lips

"What do you think?" I asked as I regained composure, opening my eyes to meet his

Kissing me once again, he pulled away from me and entwined his hand with mine, leading me up the stairs and into his bedroom. Shutting and locking the door behind him, he walked over to where I was sat on the edge of the bed removing my Converse, smiling at him warmly. Hovering above me, he captured his lips with mine again, moving me backwards onto the bed, following behind me…

Freddie sank into me and I dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades, my legs tightening around his waist. His hands moved to my face, cupping my cheeks as he covered my lips with his again as his pace increased and then slowed, a pattern forming as he continued…

"What're you thinking?" Freddie asked as we lay together in a comfortable silence afterwards, our bodies entangled, my foot running up and down his leg as his hands played with my fingers

"How I should feel guilty but I don't" I informed him "is that bad?"

"Maybe" he sighed, kissing my forehead softly "but I don't feel bad either. But what do we do now? Was this a one-off or is it gonna happen again?"

"I'd like it to happen again" I admitted, smiling at him warmly as I eased myself up, resting my head on his chest to look at him "we've tried resisting but we can't"

"I love you, Linds" he whispered, kissing my forehead softly again

"I love you too, Freddie" I mirrored


	18. Chapter 18

"Freddie, let me in" Ziggy hissed, disturbing me from my peaceful slumber. Glancing at the clock on my bedside table, I saw it was 5:30am "Freddie, I'm not messing around, let me in"

"Two minutes, Zig" I informed him "Linds?"

"Hmm?" she mumbled, turning over to face me, her head burying into my chest

"Ziggy's outside, he wants to come in" I explained "it's 5:30am"

"What?" she inquired, shooting up suddenly "we fell asleep?"

"Well we were pretty exhausted" I chuckled, resting my chin on her shoulder

She smirked at me… "What do we do? How do we explain why I'm in here?"

"I'll sort it" I assured her, kissing her softly "now get dressed"

Doing as I said, we both re-dressed quickly, Lindsey sitting on my bed, her head resting against the wall, facing the TV…

"Finally" Ziggy sighed as I opened the bedroom door

"Woah, there's a lady present, Zig" Lindsey informed him

"Linds" he proclaimed, fastening up his overalls again "what're you doing in here?"

"Linds and I watched a film last night and fell asleep" I explained

Nodding his head in apparent approval of my explanation, he grabbed his towels from the side… "I'm gonna shower"

Watching as he left the room, I shut the door behind him again…

"That was way too close for comfort" Lindsey sighed as I walked to the bed again

"Are you still sure about what you said last night?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"I said a lot of things last night, Freddie" she replied "you'll have to jog my memory"

"About wanting what happened to happen again" I informed her "do you want it to? Or do you wanna forget it?"

"I don't think I could if I tried" she admitted, resting her forehead against mine "I should go get sorted and then call the police station, see if Joe's gonna be released anytime soon"

"About Sinead…" I began as I took her hands in mine, helping her stand up

"What about her?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"You're gonna stay with Joe, yeah?" I questioned, her nodding her head in reply "so I'm gonna carry on seeing Sinead"

"Thank you for giving me a warning" she admitted, sighing with relief, leaning up on her tiptoes to kiss me softly "I better get out of here before Ziggy comes back"

Nodding my head in agreement, I escorted her to the door, kissing her quickly one last time, watching as she made her way into her and Joe's bedroom next door…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Later that morning as I was washing the pots, I saw Joe make his way in the back gate, walking through the garden and in through the back door. Shutting it behind him, he rubbed his hands over his face…

"Long night?" I questioned, drying my hands

"Yeah" he sighed "sorry about that"

"It's not me you should be apologising too" I replied "it should be Jack and Frankie. I hear from Ziggy you made quite a fool of yourself and made a mess of their livelihood"

"It wasn't that bad" he informed me "a few broken glasses, no big deal"

"That's okay then" I proclaimed, sighing heavily "why're you doing this, Joe? Is there a reason behind it?"

"I'm 30 years old" he sighed "and what do I have to show for it? You and me have been together since we were 20. I didn't get to do the nightclub scene"

"And that's my fault, is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"No, I'm not saying that. I'm just saying that I wanna make up for what I missed out on" he admitted

"So getting arrested and thrown into a cell with a stinking hangover to boot, you enjoy that, do you?" I asked

"Sometimes, yeah" he replied

"You know what? I don't know why I'm even bothering to talk to you about this" I sighed "do what you like, go out when you like and get yourself thrown into a cell for the night if you want. I'm done caring"

"Linds" he proclaimed as I walked out of the kitchen

"I'm done talking, Joe" I informed him, making my way up the stairs, slamming our bedroom door shut behind me

FREDDIE'S POV:

"What's going on?" I asked as I made my way out of mine and Ziggy's bedroom

"Linds is angry with me" Joe informed me

"Can you blame her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Don't you start" he sighed

"Well can you?" I inquired "you reek of booze and you've been locked in a police cell all night, and not for the first time. She's got every right to be angry with you"

"I'm off for a shower and then I need some sleep" he admitted

"Do you even care about Lindsey's feelings at all?" I asked

"Of course I do. I just can't be dealing with her when she's like this and I've had no sleep" he informed me

"Well you should've come home after a couple of pints as planned then" I proclaimed, sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes at me as he made his way into the bathroom

LINDSEY'S POV:

I'd overheard everything said between Joe and Freddie on the landing, and when I heard the bathroom door shut behind Joe, I opened the bedroom door and walked out to see Freddie looking at me…

"You okay?" he questioned

"Not really" I admitted "thank you for sticking up for me though, it was really sweet"

He smiled at me warmly… "Do you wanna talk about it?"

"Not here" I informed him "College Coffee? Half-an-hour?"

He nodded his head, signalling yes, smiling at me warmly as I made my way to the stairs, leaving the house…


	19. Chapter 19

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was the first to arrive at College Coffee as expected. Making my way to the counter, I ordered myself a hot chocolate and Freddie a coffee, sitting down at a table, the barista serving setting our drinks down a few minutes later…

"Hey" I greeted Freddie as he joined me at the table, sitting down next to me

"Hey" he mirrored "you okay after my brother was a jerk to you?"

"I'm fine. You know as well as I do, he'll say sorry and we'll move on. That's how it works" I replied

"But it shouldn't" he sighed "you don't deserve to be spoken to or treated with so much disrespect. Just because you've been together so long, he can't expect you to just sit there and take it"

"I don't care how he speaks to me" I admitted, entwining my hand with his "because I know at the end of the day I've got you, and that's all that matters to me"

As he was about to reply…

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" Sinead's voice asked

I pursed my lips together nervously and dropped Freddie's hand, both of us turning to Sinead…

"I thought we were meant to be meeting later?" Freddie questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Do you never check your phone?" she inquired "Katie's got a doctors appointment, so I thought we could do lunch now?"

"Actually Lindsey and I were in the middle of something" he admitted

"No, it's fine" I interjected "you two go and have fun. I'll talk to you later, Fred"

"Are you sure?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Go, off you go"

Smiling at me, he stood up and placed his hand on Sinead's lower back, both of them making their way out of College Coffee. Turning to me as they left, he mouthed "sorry" and I smiled at him…

Later on that afternoon…

"Oh, you're up, good. I can sort our room now" I informed Joe as I switched the vacuum off

"Only because you woke me" he admitted, ruffling his bed hair "you knew I was sleeping"

"Well you wouldn't have been if you'd have come home last night" I replied "and I have got things to be doing besides sitting watching daytime TV waiting for you to wake up to get on"

"Why are you being such a cow?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Excuse me?" I inquired

"You heard me. Why, Linds?" he asked "because I had a bit of fun last night and you're too uptight to have any at all?"

I'd had enough. I let my hand connect with his cheek… "Some of us are acting our age, Joe"

Leaving the room, I stormed out of the house…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Sinead and I were in the middle of lunch when Lindsey stormed in and over to the bar, ordering herself a shot of vodka…

"Is she okay?" Sinead questioned as I watched her intently

"No, do you mind?" I asked

"Course" she replied, smiling at me warmly

Kissing her cheek, I made my way over to Lindsey as she downed the shot and asked Jack for another… "I don't think so"

"If he can do it, then so can I" she proclaimed

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Joe and I had another row. He said I'm too uptight to have any fun" she informed me

I sighed heavily and pulled her closer to me. Glancing back at Sinead who was focused on Katie, I whispered into her ear… "Well, I don't know what you called it, but what we were doing last night was fun"

I watched as she bit her lip and turned to me, smiling at me warmly… "Yeah it was"

"See, so you do have fun" I proclaimed "but getting drunk isn't, and the hangover tomorrow morning definitely won't be so go home and I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Thanks, Fred" she sighed, wrapping her arms around my waist under my jacket, resting her head on my chest

Showing her to the door, making sure we were out of sight, I kissed her softly. Watching her as she left, I made my way back to Sinead…

"She okay?" she asked as I sat back down

"Not really. Joe's been an idiot" I informed her "I'm gonna have to go soon, try and maintain some peace and normality before Mum gets herself involved. Do you mind?"

"Course not" she replied "listen, how about I come over later with a takeaway and we watch a film?"

"What about Katie? Who'll look after her?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"I'm sure Ste will have her" she informed me "and if he doesn't, I'll see if my Mum will"

"Well let me know" I replied "I better be off to play peacekeeper, see you soon, yeah?"

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" she questioned

Turning back to her, I kissed her softly, making my way back to the house…


	20. Chapter 20

"I thought I was gonna come back to WW3" Freddie admitted as he walked in the back door a little while after I got back

"Joe's gone to bed, something about not feeling well" I informed him, sighing heavily

I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her into me, kissing her forehead softly… "What do you wanna do?"

"Not a lot I can do" I sighed "he'll snap out of it eventually"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I were watching a film when we heard a crash come from upstairs. Glancing at each other, I paused the film and we hurried upstairs, seeing Joe lying on the landing floor…

"Joe?" I questioned "Linds, call an ambulance"

Moving him into the recovery position, I listened for a heartbeat. It was there but faint. Glancing at Lindsey, I smiled at her reassuringly as she spoke to someone on the phone…

"Is he okay?" she asked as she hung up the phone

"I'm not sure" I admitted "he's breathing but it's faint. You're the doctor, not me"

"I don't know" she proclaimed "I can't think straight. What if it's serious, Fred?"

"Hey, hey, come here" I replied, pulling her into me, hugging her tightly "he's gonna be fine"

"You don't know that" she sighed, pushing me away, moving over to Joe "come on, Joe"

LINDSEY'S POV:

The paramedics arrived and Freddie made his way downstairs to let them in. I stood back and watched them work on him and place him onto a stretcher. Following them downstairs where Freddie had stayed, he stopped me in my tracks…

"They need to get him to hospital, Fred" I sighed "they said something about his liver"

"Do you wanna come with me?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll go in the ambulance" I informed him "you should call your Mum and the boys, let them know what's going on. I'll see you there"

"What's going on?" Sinead questioned as I leant up and kissed Freddie's cheek softly

I sighed and shook my head, making my way out of the front door, shutting it behind me…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Is everything okay? Who's in the ambulance?" Sinead questioned as she followed me into the kitchen

"Joe" I informed her "he collapsed. Linds said it's something to do with his liver. What do you want?"

"I came to see about hanging out and watching a film, but I guess not" she admitted "is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah. Go home and I'll call you" I replied, pulling my phone from my jeans pocket, dialling Mum's number

**What's wrong with Joe? Sorry, guys, I know you're gonna hate me…**


	21. Chapter 21

LINDSEY'S POV:

I sat in the hospital waiting room, oblivious as to what was happening. No one would tell me anything, and it was driving me crazy…

"What's happened? What's happened to my son, Linds?" Sandy questioned

"I don't know" I admitted "one minute he was fine. He was hungover but said he didn't feel well, the next Freddie and I were downstairs watching a film and we heard a crash. We found him collapsed on the landing"

"Has anyone said anything to you?" she inquired

"They've taken him off for some scans and tests I think" I informed her

"I'm gonna go and see if I can find something out" she sighed, making her way back out of the room

Glancing at the boys who had followed her in, I sat back down. One by one they all sat down too, Freddie next to me, offering as much comfort as he could in the now crowded room, whilst we waited for news…

"Mrs. Roscoe?" Doctor Young questioned a little while later

"What's wrong with my son? Do you know yet?" Sandy asked worriedly

"Mr. Roscoe has what's called alcohol fatty liver disease" he informed us

"Is he going to be okay?" she inquired

"As long as he stays away from alcohol for a few weeks, the liver should return to normal and he should be okay, yes" he replied

"Are we allowed to see him?" she questioned

"Of course" he informed her "follow me"

FREDDIE'S POV:

I returned to the waiting room after getting everyone coffee's to find Lindsey in there alone…

"Where's everyone else?" I asked

"They've gone in to see Joe" she informed me

"And what about you?" I inquired, sitting down next to her

"I went, but I couldn't face going in" she admitted, sighing heavily "how much of a horrible person does that make me?"

"You couldn't be horrible if you tried, Linds" I replied "the way he's treated you these last few days, it's understandable. Do you want a coffee?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Thanks"

"You're welcome. Listen, about us…" I began

"At the minute I need to focus on Joe, Freddie" she admitted "he's gonna need me, so I'm gonna be there for him"

I nodded my head in understanding, forcing a smile onto my face… "Better go and show my face, hadn't I?"

"Yeah" she replied

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way down the corridor to Joe's hospital room a little while later, having had some time to think and clear my head. Making my way inside, I shut the door quietly behind me…

"Hey" he greeted me

"Hey" I mirrored, smiling at him warmly as I walked to his bedside "how you feeling?"

"Not too bad" he informed me "gotta keep going, haven't I?"

"No, you need to rest like the doctors have said" I replied

"Nurse Butterfield mode coming out" he chuckled, smirking at me

"That and concerned girlfriend mode too" I informed him "you need to do as the doctors say, Joe"

"Why do I?" he questioned

"Because, you could end up seriously ill if not" I admitted "is that what you want?"

"Yes, if it gets me away from your nagging" he sighed

"Pardon me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"It's all I've heard lately. Nag, nag, bloody nag" he proclaimed

"Oh I'm sorry for being concerned about you, I won't bother next time" I informed him

FREDDIE'S POV:

The front door slammed shut a little while later and I made my way into the hallway, seeing Lindsey pulling off her coat and hanging it up, her face red and tear-stained…

"What's the matter?" I asked as she walked into the hallway

"Joe" she admitted between sobs "we've had another row"

"Come here" I sighed, pulling her into me, holding her against me as she continued to sob, pressing kisses to her hair every now and again

Once I was sure she'd calmed down, I guided us into the living room, sitting us down on one of the sofas… "What did you row about?"

"He said he's gotta keep going and I told him he needed to rest and do what the doctor said otherwise he could become really ill and he said that's what he wanted if it got him away from my nagging" she informed me "I don't know why I bother being worried about him"

"That's the way you are, Linds" I replied, entwining her hand with mine "you've got such a big heart filled with so much love and kindness that if you didn't care, there'd be something wrong"

"You and your lot, apart from your idiot of an older brother seem to be the only ones who appreciate it" she sighed

"He does appreciate it, I'm sure" I assured her "but a lot's happened these past few hours. He just needs some time"

She smiled at me weakly and swallowed a lump in her throat… "Fred, about earlier"

"What?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"When you said about us, and I said I needed to focus on Joe" she informed me

"Yeah?" I inquired

"Forget about it" she replied, pressing her lips to mine softly, taking me by surprise

"Are you sure?" I asked, pulling away from her reluctantly

She nodded her head, signalling yes, pressing her lips to mine again…


	22. Chapter 22

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I pulled apart from where we'd been snuggled on the sofa as the front door slammed shut, Sandy making her way into the living room…

"Joe told me you and he had an argument?" she questioned

"Yeah we did. He was horrible to me" I informed her

"He's your boyfriend, Lindsey. He's struggling, you should still be there for him" she replied

"Mum, you should leave it" Freddie interjected "it's between Joe and Linds"

"Yes I know it is, but both of them need some sense knocking into them" she sighed

"He's the one that needs some sense knocking into him" I proclaimed "he thinks going out drinking and getting arrested is the "cool" thing to do because he didn't do it when he was younger. All I've done is support him and try to talk some sense into him. I'm so close to giving up on him for good, Sandy"

"What?" she inquired, shocked

"He's treated me like dirt these past couple of weeks" I admitted "and I'm sick to the back teeth of it. If you want to be having a go at someone, have a go at him"

"Sorry, Lindsey, love, I didn't know" she sighed

I smiled at her weakly… "I'm off to bed. It's been a long day"

"Night, love" she stated

"Night" I mirrored "night, Fred"

Turning to glance at him as I made my way to the doorway, he smiled at me warmly…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Glancing around as I made my way to Lindsey's bedroom door, I knocked on it softly, hearing her muffled "come in". Stepping inside, I shut the door behind me, seeing her sat at her dressing table, removing her make-up…

"You okay? Sorry Mum had a go" I sighed

"Not your fault, and she apologised so that's something" she replied, chuckling softly "where is she now?"

"On her way out to meet Fraser for a drink, won't be back till late. She said the boys are staying at the hospital tonight" I informed her

"And what did she say to you not being there?" she questioned

"I said I'd stay here and open up the garage in the morning" I replied "do you want me to go?"

She shook her head, signalling no… "Can we go to your room though? It doesn't feel right being in here, y'know, what with me and Joe…?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "I'll leave you to get sorted"

Smiling at me warmly, she stood up from the chair she was sat on and kissed me gently… "I don't know what I'd do without you, Freddie Roscoe"

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way into Freddie's room, smiling contentedly as I shut and locked the door behind me and leant against it, seeing him sat up in bed, his bare chest on display as he watched TV...

"Okay there, Miss. Butterfield?" he questioned

"More than" I informed him, moving over to the bed, crawling my way up to him, moving positions so I was straddling him "how are you?"

"Good, really good" he replied, leaning forwards to kiss me softly

"Good. I'm going shopping tomorrow, do you want to come with me?" I inquired

"What about the garage?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Well what I buy will just have to be a surprise then, won't it?" I asked as I moved off of him and snuggled into his side, his arm wrapping around me

"Linds" he sighed as I trailed my fingers along his bare chest

"Hmm?" I inquired, trying to hide the smirk that threatened to show on my face

"You know what" he informed me, his fingertips drawing patterns up and down my bare arm

"Why don't you do something about it then, Roscoe?" I suggested

Gasping as I was suddenly beneath him, his body hovering over mine, his crotch teasing mine as they brushed, he crushed his lips against mine, my arms winding around his neck, roaming greedily down his back…


	23. Chapter 23

"Happy Birthday, darling" Sandy proclaimed as Freddie made his way into the kitchen that morning

"Thanks, Mum" he replied, glancing at me as she kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly

I sat in the dining room next to Ziggy, Sandy in the midst of preparing a birthday breakfast for Freddie. Watching him as he walked into the room, he came and sat down opposite me. As he became engaged in conversation, I pretended to be focused on my cup of tea as I ran my foot up his leg…

"You okay, bro?" Ziggy questioned, patting Freddie on the back as he spluttered on his drink

"Yeah, fine thanks" he replied, shooting me a look, me smirking in response

"Haven't missed the birthday breakfast, have I?" Joe's voice asked, startling all of us

"Joe, what're you doing here?" Sandy questioned, hurrying over to her eldest son

"Couldn't miss my brother's birthday, could I?" he inquired "happy birthday, Fred"

"Thanks" he replied "are you sure you're okay to be here?"

"I'm fine" he assured him, moving to the dining table to sit on the other side of me "hey, you"

"Hi" I mirrored, glancing at Freddie as he kissed my cheek softly

Later on that morning when Joe was resting and everyone else had gone to work, apart from Freddie, I made my way across to his room and knocked on the door before slipping inside quickly…

"Where's Joe? You shouldn't be in here" he sighed

"He's resting, and yes I should be" I informed him "do you know if your Mum's got anything planned for you tonight?"

"I don't think so, why?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Well I know she has, and I'm gonna make an excuse and say I'm not very well" I explained "so maybe you could do the same?"

"And what do you have in mind for us if I do?" he inquired

"Plenty more of this" I informed him, leaning up to kiss him softly, pulling away quickly "happy birthday, by the way"

"Thanks" he replied, capturing his lips with mine again

As I felt my body being pressed up against the wall by the door, I didn't want to stop, but I knew I had to. Pulling away reluctantly, I rested my hands on his chest…

"What?" he questioned

"We can't, its too risky" I sighed

He nodded his head in agreement, kissing me softly once again…

"I better go" I admitted "see you tonight"

FREDDIE'S POV:

Night-time came and I sat on the sofa watching TV…

"Fred, you need to be getting ready, love" Mum informed me

"I'm not feeling too good" I admitted

"You're not?" she questioned "Lindsey isn't either"

"Maybe there's something going around?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at her as she made her way over to me

"Yeah, maybe" she sighed "okay, I'll call the restaurant, see what I can do about cancelling"

"No" I proclaimed "I mean don't waste the money, the rest of you go, Linds and I can stay here, we'll be fine"

"What're you up to, Freddie Roscoe?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Why do you think I'm up to something?" I asked

"You're my son and I know you" she replied "okay, make sure you keep yourself hydrated and get plenty of rest"

Once everyone had left the house, Lindsey made her way into the living room. Switching off the TV, I turned and focused my attention on her…

"You look, wow" I sighed

She smiled at me warmly and turned away, making her way up the stairs. Following her like a puppy dog, we made our way upstairs…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie shut the door behind us as we made our way into his bedroom. Leaning against it, he turned to look at me where I was standing by the bed…

"You gonna come and join me or what?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"Just trying to convince myself this isn't a dream" he admitted "I keep thinking once I touch you I'll wake up"

"Its not a dream, Fred" I assured him, making my way over to him, wrapping my arms around his waist "touch me and you'll realise that"

Smiling at him warmly, I shut my eyes as his hands trailed down my arms… "You look amazing"

"Do you like it?" I questioned, opening my eyes, them immediately finding his

He nodded his head, signalling yes, trailing his hands across the material where it laid on my stomach down to the hem… "You wanna know something though? I think it'd look better off"

"I think you're right" I replied, shocked that in one swift movement, it was gone from my body

"That's better" he sighed, my eyes shutting of their own accord as Freddie's hands took a hold of my breasts, his thumb brushing across my nipples simultaneously, a moan leaving my mouth in response to his ministrations, his lips capturing mine, his body pushing against mine as he moved us back towards the bed. Opening my eyes as his hands moved from my body, I saw him removing his t-shirt and jeans. Smiling at him warmly as he noticed me watching him, he moved to hover over me again, his crotch brushing against mine

FREDDIE'S POV:

I began to kiss my way down Lindsey's body, glancing up at her as I reached her panty covered mound. Removing them with her help, she moved her legs and draped them over my shoulders, my mouth descending onto her, sucking her clit between my lips, the moans leaving her mouth only spurring me on. Pushing my tongue into her body, her hips bucked against my mouth, her hand entwining in my hair. Smirking as I pulled away from her, hearing her whimper, I licked up the length of her opening, my mouth back on her as she fell over the edge…

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I lay in bed together afterwards, sleep washing over us both…

"I should go soon" I admitted "they'll all be back in a bit"

"Just five more minutes" he begged, wrapping his arms around me tightly

"Five more minutes" I mirrored, snuggling into his embrace

I could feel my eyes shutting of their own accord and I knew I had to try and keep myself awake…

"What is this?" a voice asked as the door opened


	24. Chapter 24

"_What is this?"_

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Ziggy" I proclaimed as the door opened, sitting up, covering myself with the duvet

"I asked you a question. What's going on?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at us both

Freddie and I glanced at each other and I reached down to the floor for my clothing, him handing me his dressing gown from the end of the bed…

"We're together" I informed him

"You can't be, you're with Joe" he proclaimed

"I know I am, but you know how many problems me and Joe have had recently" I sighed

"So you just thought you'd hook up with another brother?" he questioned "classy, Linds"

"Don't talk to her like that, Ziggy" Freddie proclaimed

"She's with our brother, Freddie. How can you both do this?" he asked

"We're in love" I admitted "Joe and I have been on the rocks since he slept with Nancy. I tried to make things work with him but he's been pushing my buttons just recently. Drinking, getting arrested, treating me like dirt and acting like a kid. Freddie and me, it just sorta happened, but I don't regret it at all"

Ziggy sighed heavily and ran his hands over his face… "Well it needs to end now"

"No it doesn't" Freddie informed him "and it won't be"

"You can't seriously think I'm gonna stay quiet about this?" he questioned

"I can, or do you want Ruby to find out your dirty little secret?" he inquired

"Linds, you better go. Joe will be up soon" Ziggy informed me

Glancing at Freddie, he nodded his head in agreement. Tying his dressing gown around me, I made my way out of the room and snuck into mine and Joe's room, quickly changing into my pyjamas, hiding the babydoll and throwing Freddie's dressing gown into our wash basket…

"Hi, how you feeling?" Joe asked as he walked into the room as I climbed into bed

"Better thanks. Did you have a good night?" I questioned, watching as he began to strip, wishing it was Freddie, not being able to get him from my mind

FREDDIE'S POV:

I laid in bed, Ziggy not having said anything to me since Lindsey had left the room. Turning over to try and get some sleep, he finally spoke…

"How long?" he questioned

"How long what?" I asked

"How long has it been going on?" he inquired

"Since Sinead and I had that bust up" I admitted

"That's what it was about? Lindsey?" he asked

"Yeah" I sighed "we kissed, but no matter how hard we tried, we just couldn't stop ourselves. I can tell Lindsey feels terrible about the hurt we're causing and so do I, but I just want her to be happy"

"And is she?" he questioned

"I think so, yeah" I replied

"And how do you feel about her?" he asked

I bit my lip before speaking… "I love her, Zig, plain and simple. Have done since the moment we met her"

"That long? Jeez, bro, I never knew" he sighed

"Really? You never even had an inkling?" I inquired

"Nope, none. You've always been so close, I just never thought anything of it" he admitted

"Nothing was going on" I assured him "we were just close, always have been, hopefully always will be. She's my best friend, I can't lose her, that's not an option"

"And all you want is for her to be happy?" he questioned "and she's not with Joe?"

"No she's not" I informed him "and I know we're going about things the wrong way but she feels an obligation to Joe, what with his recent health scare"

"So what happens now then?" he asked

"What do you mean?" I questioned

"When is everyone gonna find out?" he inquired

"That's up to Lindsey" I informed him "I'm not gonna push her if she's not ready"

"Bro, just be careful, yeah?" he questioned

"Does this mean you're not gonna say anything?" I asked

"I'm not happy about it, but you're my brother, and if you're happy, then I'll learn to be" he informed me

"Thanks, Zig" I replied


	25. Chapter 25

LINDSEY'S POV:

I made my way downstairs the next morning, swallowing the lump in my throat as I saw Ziggy in the dining room, deep in conversation with Joe. Inhaling and exhaling a breath, trying to compose myself, I flicked the kettle on…

"He's not gonna say anything" Freddie informed me

"Has he actually said that?" I questioned, turning to face him

"No, but…" he began

"Well then you don't know, do you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him "he could blow everything apart, Freddie, and there's not a thing I can do to stop it"

After organising my cup of tea, I made my way into the dining room, pouring myself a bowl of cereal, trying to ignore Ziggy and Freddie's glances in my direction. After breakfast I made my way out of the room, needing to get organised for work. After showering…

"Linds…" Ziggy proclaimed, hurrying up the stairs to me

"If you're gonna tell Joe about what you saw, just get it over with please" I begged

"I'm not going to" he informed me "but we do need to have a chat"

"What about?" I inquired

"Freddie told me how he felt about you last night, and I need to know if you feel the same" he explained

"What did he say?" I questioned, biting my bottom lip nervously

"He loves you, it's as simple as that" he informed me "now what about you?"

"I hate myself for feeling this way but I feel the same" I admitted, sighing heavily "I didn't even realise I felt anything like this for him until Joe and I went away to try and sort our relationship out. I couldn't stop thinking about Freddie, and when we find out about him and Sinead getting married, it just pushed me over the edge. I was insanely jealous"

"But at the end of the day you love him, yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah" I replied, smiling at him warmly "what do we do, Zig? Without tearing the family apart?"

"I don't think there's any way of doing this without people getting hurt" he admitted "but in my opinion, I think you need to be honest sooner rather than later"

"Your Mum knows" I informed him

"What?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"She knew something was going on, and questioned me about it. I couldn't lie to her" I explained "but she thinks it's over now me and Joe are back together"

"Linds" he sighed, running his hands over his face "you need to think about who you wanna be with and tell Joe and everyone else, sooner rather than later"

Watching as he made his way into his and Freddie's room and shut the door behind him, I sighed heavily. Turning around as I heard footsteps on the stairs, I smiled as Freddie approached, smiling at me weakly…

"I take it you heard that?" I questioned

He nodded his head, signalling yes… "I'll do whatever you want, whatever you're happy with"

"You will?" I asked

"Yeah" he replied "I better get sorted for work. We'll talk later?"

I nodded my head, smiling warmly at him as he pulled away from kissing my cheek…


	26. Chapter 26

LINDSEY'S POV:

My whole world froze as I saw Freddie being wheeled into the A&E department. I couldn't hear anything or anyone. All I could see was Freddie with a head wound and disappearing through the double doors…

"James, what's happened?" I asked one of the paramedics as they left the room Freddie had been taken into

"RTC, Lindsey" he informed me "he's lucky to have only escaped with a head injury. The other driver is pretty messed up"

I sighed with relief… "How bad is he?"

"Not as bad as he could be, put it that way" he replied "we've got another shout. Go and do your job, Doctor"

Smiling at him weakly, I turned back and looked through the window into Freddie's room, seeing him being moved across onto another bed, the clothes he'd been wearing being cut from his body as he was examined thoroughly…

"Lindsey, we need you in here please" one of my colleagues informed me

"Yeah, course" I replied, following her into the room, making my way over to Freddie's bed

Apart from the head wound, Freddie had suffered only minor injuries, cuts, bruises and a fractured wrist. Making my way back into the room once he'd been cleaned up, I sighed heavily and leant against the door…

"What a mess, eh?" I questioned

"Not now I've been cleaned up" he replied

"Not what I meant" I sighed, making my way over to his bed once again "how're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a car" he admitted

"Too soon" I informed him, running my hand through his hair, entwining my hand with his "someone will be along soon to take you off to the plaster clinic"

He smiled at me warmly… "Couldn't ask for a better nurse. I feel better already"

"All part of the service" I replied, leaning down to kiss him softly "I've made my choice"

"What?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we pulled away

"About us, about what I'm going to do" I explained "I'm gonna tell Joe. Today's made me realise you mean too much to me, so when he gets here I'm gonna tell him everything"

"Are you sure?" he inquired

"Never been more sure about anything in my life" I admitted

"Well, at least I'm in the right place when he beats me to a pulp" he sighed

"Everything will be fine, I promise" I assured him "I better get back to work. I'll see you later"


	27. Chapter 27

LINDSEY'S POV:

I was in Freddie's room checking the wound on his head when the door burst open, Joe entering the room…

"Linds, what's going on? I've just been home and there's a load of boxes in our room packed with your stuff" he questioned

I glanced at Freddie and turned to Joe… "It's over, Joe"

"What?" he asked

"It's over" I informed him "I've come to realise that we're not good together, not anymore. And I can't trust you after the whole Nancy thing"

"What have you said to her?" he hissed at Freddie "don't think I don't see you both and how close you are, whispering and being all close"

"This has nothing to do with Freddie" I proclaimed "actually, that's a lie. It does, but he hasn't said anything to influence my decision"

"What do you mean this has something to do with Freddie?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat… "We've been sleeping together"

"What?" he chuckled "what did you just say, because it sounded to me like you said that you and Freddie have been sleeping together?"

"It's true" I replied "I've fallen for him, Joe"

"You've gotta be kidding me. This is some sort of bad dream I'm gonna wake up from any second, right?" he asked

I glanced at Freddie and then turned back to him and shook my head, signalling no…

"It just sorta happened, Joe" Freddie admitted

"And so he speaks" Joe proclaimed "I was wondering when you were gonna say something. Not enough that you're best friends with her, have to get her in the sack too, did you?"

"Joe, please" I begged "it's not like that"

"Then explain it to me, Linds, because I'm confused as hell" he admitted

"I've already said that I don't trust you after you slept with Nancy" I informed him "and the way you've been treating me these last few weeks all plays a part too. And Freddie's been there for me, and I've fallen for him. I'm sorry that we've hurt you, Joe, but I'm not gonna apologise for anything else"

"What did you say to charm her into bed then, eh, Fred?" Joe inquired, raising an eyebrow at his younger brother "what is it? Cat got your tongue? You make me sick! Stealing your brother's Mrs. Well just so you know, we ain't brothers anymore, you got that?"

I glanced at Freddie as he nodded his head, signalling yes. Glancing back at Joe as he stormed from the room, almost taking the door of it's hinges, I entwined my hand with Freddie's…

"You okay?" I questioned

"Honestly thought he was gonna punch me" he admitted

"He might be saving that for later" I sighed, running a hand over my face "look, my shift's almost done, so I'm gonna go and chase up your discharge, then we'll find somewhere to stay tonight, and I'll go to the estate agents first thing"

"It should be me looking after you, not the other way around" he informed me "I'm not even gonna be able to provide for you now. Joe won't want me at the garage"

"We'll sort it" I assured him, leaning down to kiss him softly

"Ahem?" Sandy questioned, clearing her throat, making us pull apart

"Mum" Freddie whispered, swallowing a lump in his throat

"I've just seen Joe" she informed us "looks like he could rip someone's head off. What's going on?"

"I've told him it's over between us" I explained "Freddie and I are gonna give things a go"

"Since when? I thought it was over between you two?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at us

"It was, but Sand, you know how he's been behaving these last few weeks, and I still don't trust him, not properly after he slept with Nancy. No trust equals no relationship in my book" I replied

"But…" she began

"No buts, Sandy. Joe and I are over and Freddie and me are giving it a go" I informed her "if you don't like it then that's up to you, but nothing's going to change our mind"

Leaving the room, I shut the door behind me and leant against the wall, digesting everything that had happened in the past 10 minutes. Composing myself, I made my way to the reception desk to try and find out some information on Freddie's discharge…

FREDDIE'S POV:

Lindsey and I made our way back into the house later that evening, Jason and Robbie appearing in the kitchen doorway…

"It's true then? About you two?" Jason questioned, raising an eyebrow at us

"That depends whether you've heard Joe's version or our version" I informed him

"How could you do that to him, Fred? He's our brother" Robbie inquired

"Don't act all innocent, Robbie" Jason scoffed "like you've never done anything to hurt any of us before"

"I just think it's sick, that's all" he admitted, pushing past me and Lindsey

"Whatever happens, you're my brother, Fred, and I support you" Jason informed me

"Thanks, that means a lot" I replied, smiling at him warmly

"I'll go and pack us some things" Lindsey informed me, kissing my cheek before leaving the room

Making my way into the kitchen, I leant against the worktop, running my hand over my face…

"Long day?" Jason questioned

"Yeah" I replied "it's ended on a good note though"

"How did it start?" he asked, pursing his lips together nervously

"Me and Linds?" I inquired, his head nodding in reply "I've been in love with her since the day I met her. I never, ever thought she'd feel the same as me, but she does. It was only meant to be a kiss but neither of us could resist"

"The others will come round" he assured me as Lindsey made me her way back into the kitchen

"You think?" I questioned

"I'll talk to Robbie" he informed me

"Thanks" I replied

"You ready to go?" Lindsey asked as I turned to her

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "See you, Jase"

"See you" he mirrored, Lindsey and I leaving the house


	28. Chapter 28

"Where're you going?" Freddie asked as I got myself dressed the next morning

"Into town to the estate agents" I informed him "gotta find somewhere to live, haven't I?"

He eased himself up in the bed and I couldn't help but stare at his bare chest, wishing I was able to climb back into bed beside him and snuggle against him but I couldn't. Snapping myself from my trance, he smiled at me warmly…

"Alright, Miss. Daydreamer?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Great thanks. I'll see you later, yeah?"

"What do I do about booking another night here?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Do it" I replied "I don't think I'll be able to get anything sorted today"

"I might go back to the house later, whilst everyone's out" he admitted "get some more things. Is there anything you need?"

"Unless Joe's chucked it, there should be another suitcase of my clothes, and then just some essentials, my toothbrush, my face wipes, face wash and make-up. Are you gonna be okay lugging it all back here?" I questioned

"I'll manage" he assured me "do I not get a goodbye kiss?"

I smiled at him warmly and leant down, kissing him softly… "Bye"

"Bye" he mirrored. Collecting my handbag, I made my way to the door, being able to feel his eyes on me as I left the room

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into the house later that morning, hoping that everyone would be at work and college. Shutting the door quietly behind me, I kicked my shoes off and set them on the shoe rack. Padding through, I peeked into the living room, seeing it immaculately clean. Mum was a bit OCD when it came to the cleanliness of her house. Smiling as I saw the picture of Mum, myself, Lindsey, Joe, Ziggy, Freddie and Jason that sat on the shelf by the fireplace, I made my way into the living room, sighing heavily as I saw the picture next to it, a picture of me, my Dad and my brothers…

"Sorry if I've let you down, Dad" I whispered

"You won't have done, love" Mum's voice informed me, startling me. Turning, I saw her stood in the living room doorway "I heard the door shut"

I smiled at her warmly… "I'm just here to collect some more of mine and Lindsey's stuff. Do you know where her suitcase is?"

"In my room" she replied "Joe would've torn her stuff to shreds otherwise"

"How is he?" I asked, pursing my lips together nervously

"How do you think he is?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'm sorry, Mum" I sighed, running a hand over my face

"You and Lindsey fell in love, darling, it's not a crime" she replied "come with me and I'll grab you that suitcase"

"Thank you" I stated, kissing her cheek before both of us made our way upstairs

LINDSEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the hotel just outside of the village that Freddie and I were staying in, making our way into our room to see Freddie unpacking our clothes…

"Did it go okay?" I questioned as I shut the door behind me

"Yeah" he replied, smiling at me warmly as he turned to face me "how did the estate agents go?"

"I've got some possibilities" I informed him, holding up some of the details that I'd been given "did you book this room again?"

"Yeah, for the next few nights, just to be on the safe side" he admitted "I hope that's okay?"

"It's fine" I assured him, making my way over to him, kissing him softly "how's your Mum?"

"Okay. Worrying about Joe but she said it's not our fault which is good" he replied

I smiled at him warmly… "So it's a weight off your mind then, yeah?"

"How did you know?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I've known you 10 years, Freddie Roscoe. I know everything about you" I informed him

"I've been thinking" he admitted

"Are you sure that's wise?" I asked, smirking at him playfully

"Is this really what you want?" he inquired

"What a stupid question" I proclaimed "I wouldn't have hurt Joe by cheating on him if I didn't. Why ask that?"

"I just wanna be sure you think you've made the right decision" he admitted

"I know I have" I informed him, wrapping my arms around his waist "this is us now, Freddie. We've got to look forward, not backwards. I don't wanna do that, not anymore"

"Okay" he replied, leaning down, capturing his lips in mine


	29. Chapter 29

**The first part of this chapter is gonna be from Joe's POV. You'll get why as the chapter goes on…**

JOE'S POV:

"Have we got any painkillers, Mum?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen that morning

"Sit down, love" she replied, smiling at me warmly

"I just need the painkillers and then I'm off back to bed" I informed her

"We need to talk first" she informed me "so please sit down, Joe"

Glancing at her, I did as she asked and sat down opposite her at the breakfast bar… "What's up?"

"It's about Freddie and Lindsey" she admitted

"What about them?" I questioned

"How do you feel about it all?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"How do you think I feel?" I inquired "my brother is dating my ex. My ex slept with my brother whilst we were together"

"Oh, love" she sighed, entwining her hand with mine "but you can't continue like this"

"What else do I have to live for?" I asked

"You have the business, you have your brothers, you have family, you have life, darling" she replied "and as for Freddie and Lindsey, let them be together. I think they're pretty perfect together"

"What?" I inquired

"I didn't mean it like that, love, I" she sighed

"Yeah, I get what you meant, Mum. I'm off back to bed" I informed her, leaving the room

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Where're you going to?" Freddie asked later that evening as he made his way out of the bathroom

"Your place. Your Mum wants to see me" I informed him, pulling my jacket onto my body

"Do you want me to come too? Just in case?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I'll be fine" I assured him "see you soon"

Kissing me softly as he walked past me and back to the bed, I smiled at him warmly and left the room…

Arriving at the house fifteen minutes later, I made my way into the house, hanging up my coat and taking my shoes off, placing them on the shoe rack. Making my way into the living room, I looked around and into the dining room…

"Sandy?" I asked

"She's had to pop out" Joe informed me

"You scared me" I admitted, placing my hand over my heart

"Sorry" he replied "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" I informed him "I'll just wait in the kitchen for her then"

"She won't be back for ages" he admitted "she's gone out with Fraser"

"Then why did she ask to see me?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him

"She didn't. I did. I knew it was the only way you'd come" he explained

"Okay" I replied "so what did you want then?"

"A chat" he informed me "why don't we sit down?"

Moving to the sofa, I sat down, Joe sitting down next to me…

"I miss you, Linds" he admitted

"Don't, Joe" I sighed

"Can I not be honest with you anymore?" he questioned

"I'm with Freddie" I informed him "you can't talk like that, not now"

"We both know what you and Freddie are" he scoffed

"And what's that then?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"A fling" he informed me "my brother doesn't do serious. Never has, never will"

"He was going to marry Sinead for crying out loud" I proclaimed

"Yeah, and you just couldn't let him, could you?" he questioned

"Not when I knew he was making the wrong choice" I replied

"He didn't, you did" he admitted

"What?" I questioned

"You made the wrong decision ending it with me. He didn't" he explained

Before I knew it, Joe's lips were on mine and his body was pushing me back into the sofa, his hands clawing at my clothing…

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?" Robbie questioned, pulling his brother off of me "Linds, are you okay?"

I glanced at Joe and shook my head, signalling no… "I'm gonna go"

"I'll walk you" he informed me, glaring at Joe as we left the room

"I'm sorry about the way I acted when I found out about you and Freddie" Robbie admitted as we walked the short distance back to the hotel

"It's okay, it's understandable" I replied, smiling at him warmly "and thanks for what you did back there"

"You're welcome. I don't know what's got into him lately" he sighed

"He's just having a hard time dealing with things. He'll be okay" I assured him

"Do you really believe that?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"I have to" I admitted "I'm the one that's caused this mess, aren't I?"

"Not just you, Freddie too. But if you're happy then you're happy. You shouldn't feel guilty" he informed me

"I appreciate that, Robbie" I sighed "thank you"

"You're welcome. Are you gonna be okay from here?" he asked

"Yeah" I informed him "see you soon?"

"See you soon" he mirrored

Stopping outside mine and Freddie's hotel room, I inhaled and exhaled a breath, unlocking the door, smiling warmly as I saw Freddie fast asleep, deciding there and then that the best thing to do would be to keep quiet about the whole thing…


	30. Chapter 30

LINDSEY'S POV:

Collecting my things so I could get washed and ready for bed in the bathroom as to not disturb Freddie, I made my way across the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind me, the enormity of what had happened hitting me. Letting the tears fall, I sank to the floor in a heap…

"Linds?" Freddie's voice whispered through the door "what's the matter?"

"Nothing, I'm fine" I replied, wiping at my eyes

"Why're you crying if everything's okay?" he questioned

I swallowed a lump in my throat and unlocked the door, bursting into tears once again as I came face-to-face with him…

"Hey, hey" he soothed, pulling me into him "what's the matter? Did my Mum say something to you?"

"I didn't see your Mum" I admitted, pulling away from him

"But she invited you over?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in confusion

"Joe used her phone to text me, pretending to be her" I informed him

"What happened?" he inquired

"He, he, he forced himself on me" I admitted "he was too strong. He would've succeeded if Robbie hadn't walked in and pulled him off of me"

"My brother tried to rape you?" he questioned

"Don't say it, please" I begged

"Linds, did he?" he asked

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching him as he walked away from me, redressing himself… "What're you doing?"

"I'm gonna kill him, that's what I'm doing" he informed me

"Freddie, don't, please" I begged "nothing actually happened"

"But it would've if Robbie hadn't of walked in" he replied "I can't just let him get away with that"

"You storming over there now will only make things worse" I sighed "and all I really want is for you to hold me. So can you, please?"

Glancing at the hotel room door and then back to me, he nodded his head, signalling yes…

"Thank you" I whispered "I'm just gonna get into my pyjamas. I'll be back in a minute"

Nodding his head in understanding, I made my way back into the bathroom, quickly changing into my pyjamas. Folding my clothes that I'd been wearing, I made my way back into the bedroom and shoved them into the bin, Freddie smiling at me as I made my way over to him where he was laid in bed watching TV…

"You hate this" I sighed as I snuggled down, resting my head on his chest

"But you love it, so I'll put up with it" he admitted, kissing my hair

"Thank you" I replied, letting my fingertips trail across his chest

The next morning I was walking through the village to Price Slice to pick up some essentials and some treats for Freddie and myself when I heard Joe calling my name. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned to him…

"I didn't think you'd stop" he admitted

"If I had any sense, I wouldn't of" I replied "what do you want?"

"To apologise" he informed me "I don't know what came over me last night. I'm sorry"

"I never thought you'd stoop that low" I admitted "I know what Freddie and I did to you hurt but that's no excuse for what you did last night. You need to change your ways, before you get yourself into some serious trouble"

"I know I do" he replied "can you forgive me? And maybe do me a favour?"

"I can forget about it, yeah, but I can't forgive you. And do you really think you deserve one?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Not really, but please, Linds" he begged

"What?" I asked

"Can you not tell Freddie about what happened?" he inquired

"What about Robbie? Are you gonna ask him not to too?" I questioned

"I already have" he admitted "he says he'll keep quiet because he doesn't wanna hurt Freddie. So, what do you say?"

"It's too late" I informed him "Freddie heard me crying when I got back to the hotel last night and I told him. Unlike you and me, he and I don't have any secrets"

"Are you sure about that?" he inquired

"What's that meant to mean?" I questioned

"He's been involved in some pretty dodgy stuff" he informed me "are you sure he's told you everything?"

"If you mean how he was forced into helping dump a body, yes" I replied

"Oh" he whispered

"Now if you don't mind, I've got to be getting on" I informed him, making my way into Price Slice

"You okay?" Cindy questioned as I walked in, shutting the door behind me "that all looked pretty intense"

"Don't suppose you've got time for a cuppa and a chat, have you?" I inquired

"For you, always" she informed me, smiling at me warmly

Reciprocating her smile, I followed her into the back…

"No way" she proclaimed as I filled her in on last night's events "and Freddie doesn't wanna murder Joe?"

"Oh he does" I informed her "but what good would it do?"

She smiled at me warmly… "So how are things going between you two anyway?"

"Good" I replied "we're really good. He just feels bad because it's me paying for everything at the minute whilst he's off work with his broken wrist"

"He'll be back to work soon enough" she assured me "will you be staying in the village?"

"We have to, what with work and everything. It's just what we can find in our price range" I explained

She smiled at me warmly and sighed, glancing at the clock on the wall opposite us… "I better get back to work"

"Yeah, I told Freddie I wouldn't be long" I admitted, following her to the sink as she placed her now empty cup into it, me doing the same

Making our way out of the back, I picked up a basket. After paying for my shopping, I grabbed the bags and said my goodbyes to Cindy… "See you soon, yeah?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"Freddie, what're you doing here, love?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Nice to see you too, Mum" I greeted her, kissing her cheek

"It's not that, it's just Joe's around and…" she began

"I don't care about Joe. This is still my home. I'm not gonna avoid it when he's around" I informed her

"Okay" she replied "but no fighting"

"Promise" I assured her, kissing her cheek again "so are you gonna make me a cuppa then?"

"Cheeky sod!" she proclaimed "make it yourself. You know where everything is"

Chuckling, I made my way to the kettle and flicked it on, pulling out my phone as it vibrated…

"_Back at the hotel, got chatting with Cindy. Where are you? X"_

"_Popped into see Mum. Won't be too long. See you soon x"_

"_Say hi to her for me. See you soon. Love you x"_

"_Love you too x"_

"Lindsey?" Mum questioned, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah, how did you guess?" I inquired "she says hi, by the way"

"The smile on your face" she informed me as Joe walked into the room. Shoving my phone into my pocket I turned and poured the water from the kettle into my mug as it boiled

"Freddie, can we talk?" Joe asked

"What about?" I questioned "the fact that you tried to rape Lindsey last night?"

"What?" Mum inquired

"He sent a text to her from your phone asking her to come over. When she did he forced himself on her. Robbie stopped him" I informed her

"Joe" she sighed, running her hands over her face

"I was angry" he explained "I still am. But I've smoothed things over with Lindsey now"

"And that makes it all okay, does it?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at him "I'm gonna go, for your sake, Mum, and for Lindsey's too. I'll see you soon"

Kissing her cheek, I left the house via the back door, making my way back to the hotel…


	31. Chapter 31

FREDDIE'S POV:

I made my way into the hotel room, seeing Lindsey packing up our things…

"What's going on?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her as she turned to face me

"We've got a flat" she informed me "and we can move in today. So get packing and let's get out of here"

Smiling at her warmly, I kissed her softly but passionately… "Hi"

"Hi" she mirrored, pausing what she was doing "where was I?"

"About here" I informed her, smirking at her as I put the shoes from her hand into her suitcase

"Oh yeah, thanks" she replied "you made me lose my mind a bit there"

"Not the first time, is it?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"For someone who's just seen his brother, you're very chipper" she admitted

"You've spoken to my Mum?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "She told me everything. I'm glad you didn't hurt him"

"I wanted to, so badly" I informed her

"I know you did, but you didn't. That's the main thing" she replied "let's finish packing, yeah?"

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie and I arrived in our new flat, Darren and Nancy's old place to be precise, and shut the door on the world. Dumping our stuff, we flopped down onto the sofa…

"I love you, Freddie Roscoe" I informed him

"I love you too, Lindsey Butterfield" he mirrored, kissing my forehead

**Short chapter I know, sorry, guys. Tired brain has well and truly kicked in!**


	32. Chapter 32

LINDSEY'S POV:

Freddie had gone off to work that morning, leaving me with the task of unpacking. I'd forgotten how hard it was, and I never realised until Jason, Robbie and Ziggy had dropped off the rest of our boxes that Sandy had packed up per my instruction, how much stuff Freddie and I actually had. Sighing as I flopped down onto the sofa, there was a knock at the door…

"Welcome to the building" Cindy proclaimed as I opened the front door

"Thanks" I chuckled as she made her way into the flat "bubbly? You're pregnant, Cind"

"Doesn't mean I can't have a little bit with some orange juice" she replied, handing me a Price Slice carrier bag "I come bearing gifts"

Shaking my head at her, we made our way into the kitchen…

"I'm surprised the organised Lindsey Butterfield hasn't got this place whipped into shape by now" she admitted

"Unpacking is harder than it looks" I sighed, moving to sit down at the kitchen table "don't suppose you fancy sacking off work for a couple of hours to help me, do you?"

"What's in it for me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at me

"Oh I don't know. The thought of helping out your best friend?" I questioned

"Nah, that's not really doing it for me" she informed me "how about a Chinese takeaway?"

"Cravings?" I asked

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "I was in town yesterday and walked past the new Chinese restaurant. It's all I've been craving ever since"

"Okay, you've got yourself a deal" she replied, shaking my hand

FREDDIE'S POV:

As I arrived back to the flat that evening, I saw Lindsey and Cindy saying their goodbyes. Smiling at me warmly as she made her way back into Price Slice, I turned to Lindsey…

"Hi" she greeted me

"Hi" I mirrored "do I even wanna go upstairs?"

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "Cindy and I have been busy all afternoon"

"You have?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Close your eyes" she replied, smirking at me

"What? Linds?" I inquired

"Just shut your eyes" she begged, chuckling softly as she led me into the flat building, shutting the door behind us, leading me up the stairs

Finally doing as she asked as we arrived outside our flat, I shut my eyes and let her lead me in. Hearing the door click shut behind us, I felt her arms wrap around my waist from behind… "Open"

Opening my eyes, the living room was a changed space to what it had been when I'd left for work this morning. It was immaculate and everything had a place, just like I'd expected it to…

"This isn't the only room we've got done" Lindsey admitted "come on"

"Do I need to shut my eyes again?" I questioned

"No, you'll be fine" she informed me, entwining her hand with mine as she led me down the corridor

Our bedroom door opened and again I was shocked by what had been done. Apart from pictures to be hung, it was finished…

"My, my, you and Cindy have been busy, haven't you?" I asked, wrapping my arms around her waist

She nodded her head, signalling yes… "And I was thinking we could christen our bed tonight?"

"That's the only reason you've done this room, isn't it?" I questioned

"That, and because as much as I enjoyed our little camping session in the living room, I'm not waking up tomorrow morning with a sore back again" she admitted

"But if you do, I can give you a massage?" I suggested

"You can give me a massage anyway" she replied "my back and shoulders are killing from moving all those heavy boxes"

"Better get yourself organised then, hadn't you, Miss. Butterfield?" I inquired

She nodded her head, signalling yes, my lips capturing hers passionately…


	33. Chapter 33

LINDSEY'S POV:

The next morning I awoke to Freddie pushing his hips against mine, his morning problem very much evident. Turning around in his embrace, I snuggled myself against his bare chest, pressing soft kisses to his neck, running my hand down to the waistband of his boxers, slipping my hand inside…

"Linds" he sighed, his arm around my waist tightening as he pulled me closer

"Did you not have enough last night?" I questioned, breathing against his skin

"Obviously not" he replied, his breath faltering as I sucked the sweet spot on his neck

"Obviously not" I mirrored, quickening my hand's pace on his length

After cleaning myself up from sorting out Freddie's morning problem, I turned back to him, seeing him watching me… "I think you owe me a thank you for that"

"You do, do you?" he questioned, leaning forwards to kiss me softly

"Aha" I whispered against his lips, feeling my back being pushed back against the bedsheets

"And what sort of thank you would you like?" he inquired, his crotch brushing against mine

"The thank you I really, really like" I informed him, winding my arms around his neck

"And that would be?" he asked

Rolling my eyes at his teasing, I pushed my hips against his, smiling widely as he pushed me back down into the bedsheets, pressing his lips against mine passionately…

After our morning rendezvous, Freddie made his way into the en-suite bathroom to shower before getting ready for work and I prepared us breakfast. Hearing the post drop through the letterbox, I made my way to the front door, picking it up, Freddie's arms wrapping around my waist from behind, his bare back pressing against the material of my dressing gown…

"I'm all wet now" I sighed, turning to face him

"You didn't mind earlier, or any other time" he informed me

"You know what I mean" I replied, rolling my eyes at him "go and get dressed"

"Am I distracting you, Butterfield?" he questioned

"Just a bit, Roscoe" I admitted, smiling warmly at him before making my way into the kitchen

Leaving the flat later that morning after Freddie had gone to work, I made my way into Price Slice to see Cindy…

"Morning" I greeted her "working hard, I see?"

"Always" she replied "how did Freddie like what we'd done with the flat?"

"He loved it, and he thanked me in kind many times over" I informed her

"Too much information" she proclaimed

"Sorry" I chuckled "listen, I've got something to ask your advice on"

"Okay?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Have you ever being the one to propose?" I asked, biting down on my bottom lip nervously

"You want to propose to Freddie?!" she inquired

"Keep it down" I begged "but yeah, I do. So, have you ever been the one to?"

"No" she admitted "but I'd love to be that in love one day that I feel that way. Are you sure?"

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Last night I dreamt about spending the rest of my life with him. We were married, had a gorgeous house and a family. That's what I want, Cind, with him"

"Then do it. Go for it" she proclaimed

"Yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah" she mirrored "if he's what makes you happy, do it"

Smiling at her warmly, I hugged her tightly… "Thank you"


	34. Chapter 34

LINDSEY'S POV:

After talking to Cindy about my decision, I headed into town. Standing outside the jewellers, I inhaled and exhaled a breath. I'd never imagined spending the rest of my life with anyone but Joe, and to know that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with someone other than him, let alone his brother, scared me…

"Hi, Miss, how can I help you today?" a sales assistant inquired

"I'm looking for an engagement ring for a man" I informed her

"We've got a wide selection of rings for men" she replied "follow me"

Reciprocating her warm smile, I followed her over to the display…

"Are you looking for any type of style?" she questioned

"Understated and simple" I informed her "nothing too flashy"

"Okay" she replied, pulling out a selection of rings from the display

Browsing through them as she went off to see to someone else, my eyes were drawn to the perfect one. Picking it up, I smiled warmly as I imagined slipping it onto Freddie's finger…

"I think you've found your match?" the sales assistant asked, snapping me from my trance

"Yeah I have" I informed her "I'll take it please"

"Lindsey, it's beautiful" Cindy proclaimed as I showed her the ring I'd chosen for Freddie "have you thought about how you're gonna ask him?"

I shook my head, signalling no, snapping the box shut and shoving it into the jeweller's bag, putting the jeweller's bag back into another shopping bag as Sandy walked in…

"Hi, love" she greeted me "you okay?"

"Good thanks, Sand" I informed her "how're you?"

"Good thanks, love" she replied "just this please, Cindy"

"£1.40 please" she informed Sandy

"Better get back to work. See you soon, yeah?" she questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes, watching as she made her way out of the shop…

"That was close" Cindy sighed

"Tell me about it" I replied "Sandy's very traditional. She'd never accept me proposing to Fred"

"Who cares?! So, come on, let's talk how you're gonna do it" she proclaimed

"I was thinking of cooking him his favourite dinner" I admitted "lighting a bunch of candles, making it really romantic, y'know, like Monica and Chandler on FRIENDS?"

She smiled warmly and nodded her head… "Sounds perfect"

"What sounds perfect?" Freddie's voice asked, startling Cindy and I

"Nothing to do with you, Mr. Know It All" I informed him, wrapping my arm around his waist as he walked over to me "what're you doing? Aren't you meant to be at work?"

"There is such a thing as lunch break" he replied "and I was just wondering if you wanted to join me?"

"Yeah" I admitted "Cind, am I okay to dump my bags here?"

"Course" she replied, taking them from me, placing them behind the counter "have fun"

"Thanks" I stated as Freddie entwined his hand with mine and led me out of the shop

**So Lindsey was almost busted, twice. Do you like my engagement idea?**

**FREDDIE'S ENGAGEMENT RING:**

** . /webstore/d/4635124/men%27s+titanium+diamond+engagement+ring/**


	35. Chapter 35

**TA-DA, FINITO. Welcome to the last chapter of this story. Will Freddie say yes to Lindsey's proposal?**

LINDSEY'S POV:

Waking up to Freddie every morning was amazing. I loved being the one to wake him up. Moving closer to him, I began to press kisses to his skin, finally meeting his lips as he began to stir…

"Linds, it's Saturday morning. There better be a good reason you're waking me up" he sighed

"There is" I informed him "you need to go out for the day"

"What?" he questioned, his eyes opening, looking at me in shock "how come?"

"Because I have things to do and I can do without you getting under my feet" I admitted

"Where am I supposed to go?" he inquired

"I don't know" I replied "to see your Mum, to work. It's up to you"

"I'd rather stay here with you all day" he informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Well we can't" I admitted "you can't and neither can I. So get up, get yourself sorted and I'll make you some breakfast"

"You're serious, aren't you?" he questioned

"Deadly" I informed him, smiling at him warmly

"What're you planning?" he asked

"A surprise" I replied, kissing him softly as I climbed out of bed

FREDDIE'S POV:

"You don't have any idea what Lindsey's up to, do you?" I asked Cindy as I made my way into Price Slice later that morning

"No, why?" she inquired

"She's kicked me out of the flat, saying she's planning a surprise" I admitted

"Then stop speculating" she proclaimed "I'm sure it'll be worth the wait. £2.60 please"

Handing her my money, I waited for my change and said my goodbyes, making my way out of the shop, glancing up at our flat window as I made my way back to work…

LINDSEY'S POV:

"Champagne, I can't believe I forgot champagne" I proclaimed as I made my way into Price Slice

"Okay, calm down" Cindy replied, placing her hands on my shoulders as she made her way over to me

Inhaling and exhaling a breath, I smiled at her warmly, mouthing "thank you" as I turned to the alcohol shelf, picking up two bottles of champagne…

"Freddie was in here earlier" she informed me

"He was?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"Yeah, asking if I knew what you were planning" she replied

"And, did you say anything?" I questioned

"No, course not" she proclaimed "I said I didn't know and to stop speculating"

"Thank you" I sighed with relief "I can't believe it's almost time"

She smiled at me warmly… "What're you gonna do if he says no?"

"Cind" I proclaimed "I really don't need to think about that right now"

"Just saying" she replied as I handed her the money

Shaking my head at her, I picked up the bottles and made my way back to the flat…

FREDDIE'S POV:

"_You can come home now x"_

"That's it, boys, I'm off" I informed Ziggy and Jason

"What? You can't, you're in the middle of working on a car" Ziggy proclaimed

"I've only been here to keep myself busy whilst Lindsey plans something" I admitted "so now she's ready for me to go home, I'm going"

"Fred" he sighed

"I'll see you Monday" I informed them, making my way across The Dog car park

As I pulled my keys from my leather jacket pocket, I heard soft music playing in the flat. Unlocking the door I made my way inside, seeing the flat in darkness, the only light coming from the candles and fairy lights…

"Linds?" I questioned, shutting the front door behind me and hanging my coat up

"Hey, handsome" she greeted me as I turned to make my way into the living room

"What's this?" I asked as she handed me a glass of champagne

"Your surprise" she informed me as I followed her into the living room "sit down"

Doing as she asked, I sat down on the sofa and watched as she disappeared into the kitchen, returning a few moments later, setting a tray down in front of me…

"Your favourite meal" she explained "we've got Chicken Korma curry to start, and then sticky toffee pudding for dessert"

"What have I done to deserve this?" I inquired

"Do you have to have done anything?" she questioned "am I not allowed to treat you?"

"Yeah" I replied "I just can't believe you've gone to all this trouble just for me"

"Well I do have an agenda" she admitted

"I knew it. What is it?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

LINDSEY'S POV:

"_I knew it. What is it?"_

The moment had come. Making my way to the dresser, I pulled the ring box from it and turned back to Freddie, a warm smile on my face. I walked back over to him and sat next to him, handing him the ring box…

"What?" he questioned

"Open it" I replied

Doing as I asked, he opened it, his facial expression changing as he glanced at me…

"If you don't get what I'm asking, Freddie, will you marry me?"

"What? Isn't it the man who's supposed to propose?" he asked

"We're not exactly the most conventional of couples, are we? So what do you say? Yes or no?" I inquired, biting on my bottom lip nervously

"No" he replied

"Oh" I whispered "well I guess that's over then"

Standing up, I started to blow out the candles when I heard him speak again… "Linds, if you'd let me finish, I'm saying no to you asking me, but how about I ask you instead?"

I turned to him and smiled at him warmly, nodding my head. Standing up, he moved over to me…

"Lindsey, I never thought I'd get this day, I never thought I'd get any days with you like the ones we've had and ones we've got to come. Will you marry me?" he questioned

I nodded my head, signalling yes… "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes"

"Better seal the deal then, hadn't we?" he suggested

I nodded my head in agreement, winding my arms around his neck as he captured his lips with mine…

LINDSEY'S DRESS:

women/dresses/party-evening-dresses/Black-lace-insert-slip-dress-651873


End file.
